Battle of the Bands: Journey to the Waves
by E.Sparks
Summary: The Dark angels go to a new school, only to met up with a rival band, old friends, a new challenge,and new enemies,How will they survive... SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen ShikaIno - AU- ABANDONED.. not likin how it was written, subject for revision..
1. Chapter 1: Sakura's POV

Hi all you ppl out there..anyway this is my frist fic, written out of pure and complete boredom... yea that's right i have nothing better to do with my life and I'm proud of it .. hehe any way hope u enjoy, dont flame me plz but i like kind criticism!!

**Disclaimer: **Read my screen name you Honestly think that if I owned Naruto things would have turned out like they did…..No there fore I don't own it -sobs-

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

" Ne Saku-chan is this the house?" asked a brown haired girl from behind me.

"Hai Tennie-chan." I said looking back at her.

Ten-ten's 17, she's a fairly tall girl with brown eyes and brown hair that she usually keeps in two cute panda buns at the top of her head, though don't let that fool you she's the dangerous one of our little group (though it is said I'm not that sociable either when I'm angry .. but enough about that…) This girl would use anything from the two switch blade she keeps on her to the pins in her buns as weapon. Note to the male race don't mess with Ten-Ten unless you want some sharp object lodged up your... Ahem.. Well you get the idea…. She's extremely protective of her friends, come to think of it we all are.. and great with most instruments.

Ten-Ten: Violent tomboy

"Man it so small!!" shouted the official blonde of the group. "But it cozy looking" she added after the 'WTF' look I shot her.

Ino Yamanaka, age 16, and likes to call her self the "official blondie of the Dark Angels."(yeah that our group name but I'll get to that later) If you're a complete moron and haven't figured it out yet she has blonde hair, she keeps it long and up in a high ponytail most of the time with bangs covering her right eye. She has these piercing ice blue eyes that, with the right amount of rage behind it, can send the toughest gangster crying to his mommy pissing his pants. Ino's the shoppoholic among us and the fashion guru. The mall is this girls life.

Ino: Epitome of girly girl

We all walked in the house our parents got for us. You see we got in a little trouble at our last school, minor stuff like fighting lack of respect of fellow students etc. (we cant help it if most of those fellow students are sluts and perverts…) So our principle transferred us here to Konoha to go to school, something about going to school with Hinata's cousin… Speaking of Hinata…

"Hey Ino-Pig, where's Hina?" I shouted to Ino who at the moment was unpacking something out of a box in the living room.

"She's still asleep in the car she was up most of the night helping me pack I'm sorta tired too!" She shouted back.

"That what you get for having so much clothes…" I muttered more to my self, walking from the kitchen were I was to the living room.

"What was that forehead girl!!" she ranted

"Nothing piggy… I'm gonna go wake Hina"

I walked back out to the red convertible, and saw the sleeping girl in the back seat. I shook her by the shoulders until I heard a groan and slowly her pale lavender eyes opened.

Hinata Hyuuga, 16 the same as me and Ino. She used to be shy and timid, when Ino and I met her first year of high school she used to stutter a lot but hanging out with us, and later on when we all met Ten-ten, she lost the habit along with most of her shyness. She has long indigo hair that reaches down her just above her butt and, as was said before but will be repeated for all you dolts out there, has pale lavender eyes. She's the brains out of us, she writes the songs. She's really talented too, she can go from poetic and mysterious to sexy and alluring in the blink of an eye. Also she's the best cook this side of Japan.

Hinata: Poetic genius

" Ugghh… five more minutes… Saku-chan…"she pleaded sleepily

"Come on, Ten-Ten probably needs help unloading the instruments, you know how much clothes Ino has and what she'll be like if we don't help her and I doubt you want anyone touching your precious cooking pans."

"AHHHH!! My babies!" she shot out of the car and into the house faster than I could blink. I just sweatdropped and walked back in. Typical Hina she's obsessed with her pots and doesn't let anyone else do the cooking, not that we mind..

Well I think I should explain a little about our group, now. The four of us met at our old high school back in Suna. A school full of players, sluts and perverts so finding good friends is rather hard to do, but we found each other. Anyway during our first year we were teased for some reason (probably for not dressing like tramps…) though we did nothing about it. Don't get me wrong we weren't afraid of them we just never bothered. That was until one of those stinking whores and her brainless flunkies decided to try and beat up Hinata, who at the time was still coming out of her shell, well needless to say that pissed me and the others off so we…. Um well … lets just say we got suspended for a rather long time after… hehe…. Anyway from then we figured if they want to start fights we'd be more than happy to finish them, and hence we became famous at our school, 'a force to be reckoned' with in the words of Ino. Anyway we're all into music so we made our own little band thus the name Dark Angels, nothing big just little shows Hinata get us every now and then.

I walked downstairs were the studio was and found Ten-Ten already tuning her bass guitar. In our band she's the bass player and co-lead singer Ino is on the keyboard, Hinata plays the Drums and I play electric guitar and lead singer along with Ten-Ten.

But I guess I should introduced myself now ne? Well the name's Sakura, Sakura Haruno. I have shoulder length pink hair. Yes you heard me correctly… PINK… and yes its natural…and to top off my odd appearance I have emerald eyes. I honestly don't know what I am of the group… I admit it I have a very short temper and defiantly not afraid to tell you off in an instant, don't care who what where or when. I do most of the singing even though Ten-Ten is there too but she mainly loves getting lost in her guitar, thus leaving me to do it, though I don't mind I love to sing and dance. I choreograph any dances that might be needed etc.

Me: Smart ass with a short temper.

"Yo Tennie, we're gonna need groceries before Hina catches a fit, mind goin' down to the store we passed on the way" I asked going to the boxes to start unpacking the stands and drums "either that or help Ino-pig unpack her clo-"

"NO WAY! I'll go I'll go" she disappeared quickly up the stairs.. Hmm I seem to good at motivating people today..

I looked up at the panda calendar Ten-ten already stuck up on the wall…. It was Friday, Monday was school…. Joy….

* * *

Thanks for reading.. there's a very attractive button there marked review... why not click it :D


	2. Chapter 2: Sasuke's POV

Hello again...ok well i cant hink of anything to tell u so ... on with the story...

**Disclaimer: Unless hell froze over, thawed, then froze over again... while pigs sported tenticles, there is no possible way i could own Naruto ok?**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Teme!?"

"Urgh.."

"Teme!!"

"…Get …the hell away ….from me…" I murmured

"Teme!!"

Why the hell did we let the dobe live here again?

"Teme!! Wake up!! it is already 10 and we need to practice for the gig tonight!!"

"Dobe don't shout so early in the fricking morin'" I answered him as calmly as I could resisting the urge to ring his hyperactive neck, while sitting up from my bed. I am NOT a morning person.

"Hurry up!" he shouted and ran out the door.

Dobe, or also known as Naruto Uzumaki, loud mouth, or (for kami-sama knows why) my best friend, though I'd die before I tell him that to his face.

I heard a loud noise from the hall and walked out in time to see Naruto being flung unceremoniously in to the hall by a disheveled Neji. I'm not the only non-morning person around here.

Neji Hyuuga. Quiet prodigy and my rival in most things, he writes the songs and what not.

"Dobe when will you learn.." I said to myself smirking at his current position on the floor

"What was that teme!"

I didn't answer him just went back to my room for a shower. When I was done I dressed and headed down stairs and found Neji eating breakfast while Shikamaru was asleep on the counter and Naruto nursing small bruises.

I pulled out some cereal and sat down across from Shikamaru, the movement seemed to wake him.

"Where we playin' tonight Sasuke, the troublesome Green House again?" he asks while yawning

Shikamaru. Lazy Genius enough said….. Plus the instrument technician.

The four of us together are the members of Avenging Light and the four Kings of our school, Kohona Leaf High. We run the school, the girls throw themselves at our feet, the guys stay out of our way… that's the way it is. The Dobe plays drums, Shikamaru plays the keyboard, Neji has the bass, and I play electrical guitar and I'm the lead singer.

"Hn, but the manger said something about a new act or something of the sort…"

"Oh Yeah!!"

"Naruto stop shoutin'" Neji said while rubbing his temples with his eyes closed.

"Uhh.. Um right… sorry 'bout that.. Hehe… Anyway when the manager called yesterday he said we don't need to play the whole night, that there would be a new band there to help us.."

"Troublesome…Like we need it.." I heard Shikamaru mumble " but I don't mind less effort needed…"

"Hn." is all I said

" I wonder who they are though.." Neji thought out loud

"No one important I'm sure, just some amateur group tryin' to make a name." I assured him.

How wrong was I….

Yes i know its short but he doesnt talk much so whats the point... any who the chapters are gonna get much longer...

The pretty review button is calling you... No it not the voice in the back of you head...


	3. Chapter 3 One hell of a night

Yes it me again... who esle did you expect... any who i'm bored and have basically nothing of any sheer importance to tell you.. so on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I am not flithly rich, nor do i hold the respect of naruto fans every where... therefore clearly proving that i do not own Naruto... sniffle

* * *

The war of Angels against boxes was at a temporary stand still due to a few minor casualties, two of which were sprawled haphazardly on top of each other on the couch, while the other was perched on a stool while her top half was spread across the kitchen counter.

"Hina!!" shouted a mass of pink as she moved under her blonde companion.

"Whaaaaa!!" came a muffled reply from the mass of Indigo that was seemingly unable to lift her head from the table for a clearer response.

"What's for lunch?!"

"Nothing Ten-Ten-Chan's not back yet….."

An audible grumble could be heard through out the house.

"UUUURRRGGGHHH!! Must… eat… might … die…stomach…screaming…." was all that was heard from the blonde before her head that was lifted to speak plopped back on to Sakura's stomach.

Just then the door burst open reveling none other than the missing brown haired girl herself with a sheepish grin plastered on her face.

"Hey guys! I'm back!"

"…. bet you she got lost…" mumbled the heap of female whose head was still buried in her best friend's abdomen.

"Sorry I took so long I got lost…" Ten-Ten admitted rubbing the back of her head.

"What the hell did I tell you…" Ino told Sakura as she sat up to turn her attention to Ten-Ten "Whatever.. Just give the bags to Hina before we all die of starvation."

They both watched her stroll into the kitchen with the bags.

"Uuurrggghhh" moaned Ino while she stretched " Why the heck did you send Ten-Ten to the store knowing her sense of direction" she muttered

"I heard that Piggy!!" shouted Ten-Ten as she came back from the kitchen

"So what if you did Panda!!" Ino retorted

"Pig!"

"Panda!"

"Dumb Blonde!!" (A/N I have nothing against blondes 3)

"Violent Tomboy!!"

Ten-ten smirked. "Proud of it Blondie…"

"Humph! Well at least I don't look like a boy.." Ino huffed turning her head and sticking her nose up in the air.

"What. Was. That. Piggy.." said Ten-Ten on a dangerously low tone.

" You heard me Panda-kun" it was Ino's turn to smirk.

"THAT'S IT YOU LITT--!"

At this point Sakura, who was sitting with her eyes closed massaging her temples, snapped.

"URUSAI!!" she shouted her eyes flashing dangerously, before clouding with killing intent.

" H-Hai..!" they both chorused

"Thank you!" she replied cheerfully like the scene never happened.

" Geeze.. Bipolar much.." Ten-Ten whispered to Ino

"What was that?!" growled Sakura

" Nothing, nothing" was the hasty reply

"Good!" Sakura smiled while Ino sweat dropped. All the while the delicious smell of food wafted from the kitchen.

"So anyway, we got a gig tonight?" Ino asked sitting next to Sakura, after checking whether it would be detrimental to her health at this point in time.

"Yea at some place, it supposed to be like 'the hang out spot' in town, or something of the sorts" replied Sakura

"Cool what's the name?" asked Ten-Ten from her position on the couch across from two of her best friends

"The Green….uuhhh…… ummm….I forgot"

"Oh, ok" Ten- ten said while closing her eyes and laying back only half listening to Sakura's and Ino's newly started conversation about which songs to sing later. After a few minutes her eyes shot open.

"Wait did you say the place was named The Green something ?"

"uh-huh don't remember the something though" Sakura answered, staring at her friend digging though the many pockets in her cargo pants.

"Ha, found it!" she said pulling out a piece paper that looked like a flyer and throwing it to Sakura. " Is that it? Got it coming home."

On the flyer was an advertisement for a club called The Green House and below the lettering was the sexiest male Sakura had ever seen. He had (from what she could see) onyx eyes and jet black hair that framed his perfect face at the front and spiked up at the back looking like a chicken's ass.

_**And the cutest chicken ass I've ever seen…**_

_Yeeaaa-….. Wait what?!_

_**You heard me missy look at him he's FINE**_

_Yeaaa- …Wait!? Who the hell are you!!_

_**I'm you, you goat…your inner you, inner self, mistress of all things sexy, whatever you want to call me. **_

…… _Firstly, oh dear me, …..damn that sounded weird.._

_**You can say that again..**_

_Anyway, if your me, you just called yourself a goat, secondly I thought got rid of you when I was 7..._

_**Nah that was your imaginary friend, and ever since he left I've been bored up here with nothing to do…sigh…. I miss our games of twister.. **_

…………

_**But back to the matter at hand… DO YOU SEE THOSE ABS!!**_

She looked back on the flyer and sure enough he was wearing a black shirt that was opened all the way down showing of his well toned stomach muscles.

_**Wouldn't those muscles look better in person,…… on top of us…. growling our name as we moaned his while he-**_

_What the hell!! _

…_**.What!! You know you want him.**_

_No I do not! I've never even kissed a boy, why--_

Her inner argument was cut short due to a hand waving in front of her face.

"Earth Sakura… earth to Sakura … Can. You. Read. Us…..earth to Sakura"

She traced the hand up the arm to the person attached it to find a slightly worried Ino.

"Ahha!! She's landed!!"

"Saku you were spacing out…." came Ten-tens' voice from the couch across from her which was temporarily blocked from view by Ino, who was still standing in front of her.

"Anyway as we were saying Hina says we have to get there from 8 and play after some band or the other." said Ino perching on the arm rest of the couch as said girl walked in from the kitchen.

"And Hina also says its time to eat, cause it 4:00 and ya'll know how long it takes Ino to get ready!" Hinata said giggling.

"Hey!! Perfection does not come rushed!!"

They all laughed at went to the kitchen. When they were done eating they all went upstairs to their rooms.

Ten-ten's 1st door on the left: mainly green room with occasional dragons printed around in gold, large queen sized bed with green canopy, dresser, large walk-in closet, soccer bean bag chair, computer desk and chair complete with computer.

Hinata: across from Ten-Ten: mainly blue with white lily print, contents same as Ten-ten, but with white canopy and blue bean bag chair.

Ino: next to Hinata: mainly purple with white and lavender swirls. Contents, same as above with lavender canopy, and lavender lips bean bag chair.

Sakura: across from Ino next to Ten-Ten: mainly red with pink cherry blossoms. Contains the same as other but with red canopy and black bean bag chair.

* * *

7:15 

"Where the heck is she" Sakura groaned for the umpteenth time.

She was wearing a black skirt that went up to her mid-thigh with a big sliver belt slanted on her hips, a black shirt with her favourite phrase 'Bite Me' on it in sliver ,a pair of black fingerless fish net gloves, one to her elbow the other only to her wrist, and a pair of black boots that reached under her knee. She had her hair down as usual and slightly curled at the end with sliver hoop earrings in her ear lob smaller ones at the top of her ear and light eyeliner and lipgloss to top it off.

"I know she 'must always look perfect' but this is ridiculous" said Ten-ten who was playing with her switch blade.

She had on a pair of fitted army green cargo pants with a brown belt, a close fitting camouflage shirt, that showed off her large breasts, with an army green jacket that went down to her ribs, and brown boots. Her hair was in her normal buns but with strands flying. She had gold studs in her lower lobs and the top of her ear and had no make up but light lipgloss.

Hinata said nothing just stared at the ceiling. She had on a light blue tube top under a white jacket that went just below her ribs, a white skirt with blue flowers trailing from her right hip to her left knee where the skirt stopped with white sandals that tied up her calf. Her hair was tied in a loose ponytail at the base of her neck. She wore white diamond shape earrings and had light blue eye-shadow and shiny lipgloss.

7:25

"Ino is in the building!!" came a shout from the top of the stairs, waking poor Hinata who was asleep on Ten-ten's shoulder. Sakura got off the couch they were all sitting on and went to the stairs to see Ino walking down them. She was wearing a purple halter dress that went to her mid thigh with a black sash belt around her waist, with a pair of black leggings that reach a little past her knees, along with a pair of black heals. She had her hair down and she pinned back her bangs. In her ears a pair of sliver hearts and had purple eye-shadow with eyeliner, light blush and shiny lipgloss.

"Cant we leave now it almost 7:30 and it'll take like 20 minutes to get there" stated Hinata

"Sure Hina lemme just get my purse" Ino said strolling in to the living room.

"Why the hell do you need a purse?" ask Ten-ten who had finally returned her knife to its rightful place between her hip and the rim of her pants.( the other was between her breasts)

Ino uttered one of the only words known to make Ten-ten cringe "Makeup!"

They all sighed and went out side. Ten-ten and Sakura got on their motorcycles, while Hinata and Ino got in the car with Ino driving. They never liked Motorcycles, they always called them 'Death traps on wheels', Sakura and Ten-ten on the other hand loved to feel the wind blowing on their faces (and through their hair in the case of Sakura).

They revved up and pull out of their drive way. This was gonna be one hell of a night.

* * *

Another chapter here... i hope u enjoyed...

answer the call...the call ... of... the review button


	4. Chapter 4: Interesting school year

I'm back... not that any one seems to care... well whatever i love yall anyway.. i think hehe. note that has nothin to do with anything: Summer jobs best and worst things out. Good: get paid.. met some ppl...Get paid. Bad you actually have to work for said pay... enough said... anyway/

Disclaimer: seriously if i owned Naruto would i need a summer job in the first place...No i wouldnt... so what does that tell you...Nor do i own any of the songs

* * *

"DAAMMNNN! Hey teme, check out the four girls that just walked in. They. Are. Hottt."

"Stupid fan girls" Sasuke said.

He was helping Naruto set up the drums with his back to the crowd, they were wearing large hoodies to prevent fan girls from seeing them. He hated Fangirls. Sure he flirted with them occasionally the relieve stress or when he need a ego boost. (A/N can it get any bigger) The way those girls would so shameless throw themselves at him amused him. He never went passed flirting though, he didn't have the stomach to kiss those whores. No he was saving that for if he ever found some one different, the hope for that these days, however was fading fast. It was the same with the other boys in the group.

"It'll be a damn waste if those are fan girls though, but id think id remember any of us being chased by a girl with pink hair…" Naruto thought out loud.

"Pink hair….?" he repeated, and turned to see what the idiot was talking about. He followed his gaze until his eyes landed on a group of girls that had just taken a seat to the back of the club. They were chatting and laughing happily, Naruto must have been right because he'd never seen any of them before, not only that but they were hot, especially the pink haired one, there was something about her that caught his attention but he didn't know what. He was snapped out of his train of thought when Neji and Shikamaru came up with the amps.

"What the hell is my cousin doing here!?" exclaimed Neji

"What! Dude your cousins here?" Naruto asked

"Yea over there in the back the one sitting next the blonde"

"Dude, That's your cousin!! You gotta introduce us!!" Naruto begged while Shikamaru's gaze lingered on the blonde mentioned.

"Idiot if u do anything to her I'll rip off your legs and shove them up your ass…" Neji warned.

Naruto gulped and backed away.

"Lets just get this show over with.. Its too troublesome" said Shikamaru yawning.

"Hn" ( A/N ill give you 2 guess as to who said that)

Neji and Naruto nodded and went off stage to change.

* * *

"Whoa this place is cool!" exclaimed Ten-ten as the walked in the club. Lights were flashing people were on the dance floor dancing to the mixes of the DJ. People at the bar, a group of which seem to be having a drinking contest.

"And wanna know the best part?" questioned Ino

"What?" asked Hinata though they all knew what was coming

"It's filled with hott boys!!" Ino screamed, though no one else but the other three girls heard due to loud music. The all laughed and found a seat at the back and continued to chat while looking around. Sakura looked up on stage. There were 4 boys in hoodies setting up the instruments. Two of them were arguing about something. Well one was, the other seemed to be backing away in fear.

Probably groupies she thought. Then she noticed one staring at Ino. She laughed to her self and called out to her.

"Yeah" Ino said looking over to her pink haired companion

" That guy over there one the stage in the green hood was checking you out"

"Really?" but by the time she looked over they were walking off stage.

"Aw you'll gettem next time piggy" Ten-ten teased

Ino stuck out her tongue at her but laughed all the same. Suddenly the music stopped and the lights when out. The girls were about to freak out before they heard cheering and then:

**Now here we go for the hundredth time**

**Hand grenade pins in every line **

**Throw up and let something shine**

**Going out of my fucking mind**

The lights on the stage started to fade back allowing the girls to see the outline of the group on the stage.

**Filthy mouth now excuse **

**Find a new place to hang this noose**

**String me up from atop these roofs**

**Knot it tight so I wont get loose **

The lights were getting brighter and the base started.

**Truth is you can stop and stare**

**Run myself out and no one cares **

**Dug a trench out lay down there**

**With a shovel up out of reach somewhere**

**Yea someone pour it in**

**Make it a dirt dance floor again**

**Say your prayers and stomp it out**

With that the lights for the stage were on, on full power revealing, a blonde boy with whisker like mark on his face, hair sticking up at odd angles mounted behind the drums, a another boy whose black hair was pulled back in a pineapple shaped ponytail, playing the keyboard, on the bass, a boy with eyes similar to Hinata's, his coffee brown hair pulled in a low ponytail down the middle of his back, and there, with the mic, an electric guitar strapped around him, was the black hair boy from the flyer.

**When they bring that chorus in**

**I bleed it out digging deeper just to throw it away**

**I bleed it out digging deeper just to throw it away**

**I bleed it out digging deeper just to throw it away**

**Just to throw it away**

**Just to throw it away**

**I Bleed it out, Go -**

Hinata who got over the fact four of the sexiest men ever were playing in front of her and having her eyes glued on the drummer realized exactly who was playing the bass…

"What the hell is my cousin doing up there!!"

The other three snapped back to reality. "What!!" the screamed in unison

"One of them your cousin!!" Sakura asked eyes as wide as the sauce pans Hinata loved so much.

"Yea the one that's playing bass…"

"What!" screamed Ten-ten

"You've gotta introduce us" stated Ino.

"Why?" it was Sakura who spoke, she had been looking at the lead singer and something about the smirk on his face that said he was a egotistical jerk, she could tell one a mile away. "We're gonna have to meet them later anyway we're performing after them, plus look harder at them I know ya'll know that smirk as well as I do from all the idiots we went to school with. Judging by that and the amount 'I Love You' 'I'll Bear Your Children' and ' Marry Me' signs in that crowd they can have any girl they want hence they have developed egos bigger than Japan it self, and I'm not about to go fangirling." she said in a bored tone "No offence to your cousin Hina."

" None taken, besides your right." she had been so taken with drummer boys looks she missed the signs, besides Sakura had always been good at judging people.

**I'll make you face this NOWW!**

**I bleed it out digging deeper just to throw it away**

**I bleed it out digging deeper just to throw it away**

**I bleed it out digging deeper just to throw it away**

**Just to throw it away **

**Just to throw it away-**

"Lets go talk to the manager ask when we go on etc." stated Ten-Ten

With that the girls got up at went towards the stage.

* * *

**And the shadow of the day **

**Will embrace the world in grey**

**And the sun will set for you….**

There was a thunderous applause as they hit they last note. It was the last song of the night and cheers, screams for more along with the usual marriage proposal filled the air as they walked off they stage.

"That was way to troublesome.."

"Everything is troublesome for you Shikamaru.." said Naruto as they walked backstage.

"Hn" hn-ed Sasuke

"Aa" aa-ed Neji

Naruto sweatdropped "sorry don't speak ice cube…"

Just then four girls walked straight past them talking…. Wait wait wait wait!…something's off. Not only were there four HOT GIRLS backstage, but these GIRLS walked STRAIGHT past THEM. It wasn't right…

Then it hit Neji.

"Hinata?!"

The dark haired one of the group turned her head, smiled and waved but didn't stop walking. They were heading straight for the stage. It didn't make sense. Until it hit Shikamaru.

"They couldn't be…" he muttered. Then it hit Neji and Sasuke.(A/N a lot of hitting ne? hehe) Naruto on the other hand…

"Couldn't be what?" he asked stupidly

"Shut-up and come Dobe" said Sasuke and the four of them grabbed their hoodies and went into the crowd at the back in time for the lights to go out.

"You've gotta be kiddin me.." is all that was heard from their mouths before…

**Please don't stop the music**

With that the beat started and lights started flashing.

**Please don't stop the music**

**Please don't stop the music**

**Please don't stop the music**

The light faded in slowly reveling the four girls that Naruto just happened to be checking out earlier, who just happened to be the same girls that just passed them in the hall, one of them just happened to be Neji's cousin… what the hell was happening. The pink haired one and the browned haired one were at two different ends of the stage the blonde was operating a sound board why Neji's cousin was keeping the beat with the drums..

(A/N they don't know each other's name but its to hard to keep describing for song purposes so am usin the names)

**Sakura**

**It's Getting late**

**I'm making my way over to my favourite place**

**I gotta get my body moving **

**Shake the stress away**

**I wasn't lookin' for nobody **

**when you looked my way**

**Past several candidates, yeah**

**Ten-Ten**

**Who knew,**

**That you'd be up in here lookin like you do**

**Your makin stayin over here impossible**

**Baby I must say your aura is incredible,**

**If you don't have to go don't**

**Do you know what you started **

**I just came here to party**

**But now we rocking on the dance floor acting naughty**

**Sakura**

**Your hands around my waist **

**Just let the music play**

**We're hand in hand**

**Chest to chest**

**And now we're face to face**

**Both **

**I wanna take you away**

Naruto's eyes were bulging out his head staring at Neji's cousin, while Shikamaru's gaze was locked once again on the blonde and the way the pink and the bun haired ones were swaying their hips was enough to make Neji and Sasuke drool, if they didn't both have they're pride in they're way.

**Let's escape into the music**

**DJ let it play**

**I just cant refuse it-**

"Neji why didn't you tell us your cousin was in the band that was playing tonight" asked Naruto not taking his eyes off the Indigo beauty.

"How the hell would I know, I didn't even know she was in a band" he answered back still getting over the shock.

Shikamaru for once wide awake and staring. " It's troublesome, but they're good.."

"Hn" is all Sasuke had to say.

" Teme did you just agree to compliment someone?" Naruto asked shocked

"Hn" is all he got as a reply.

**Sakura**

**--Don't you feel the passion ready to explode**

**What goes on between us no one has to know**

**This is a private show, ooh**

**Do you know what you started**

**I just came here to party**

**But now we rocking on the dance floor acting naughty-**

"I think we should give them the fan girls test" said Sasuke suddenly

"What? Why?" was Naruto's question

"Because they might be playing here a lot and I don't want to be stuck around a bunch of fan girls, no offense to your cousin Neji"

"None taken, besides he's right" (A/N sound familiar? hehe)

"Yeah that would be troublesome" agreed Shikamaru

"Add a waste" stated Naruto

They all silently agreed and continued watching. Sasuke only gave them half the reason, he was secretly hoping that they weren't fan girls. Something about the pink haired one intrigued him. Something that made him want to get to know her. He pondered what it was for a while, until they started the next song. The bun haired girl had plugged in a bass so pinky was the one left singing. She had a heavenly voice that seemed to penetrate him a lot deeper than his ears, and the way she moved while she sang could drive any man up a wall, and apparently it was. In the few minutes they were on stage the sea of female that had congregated the first couple of rows during their performance had been replaced be a raging sea of testosterone. Sasuke growled at this, then he caught himself.

Why the frig am I growling I don't even know this girl?

**_Ever heard of love at first sight Sasu-chan_**

WTF!? Who the hell are you?

**_I'm You Sasu-chan ….the inner you,… the part that's hidden from the world etc etc boo hoo … any way_**

I'm going crazy I know it…

**_No your not Sasu-chan_**

Stop calling me Sasu-Chan!!

**_Anyway Sasu-chan ever heard of love at first sight…?_**

What does that gotta do with anything

**_Well you were wondering why you were growling at her fan boys._**

You've gotta be kidding me. Stop talking crap and get out of my head

**_Ohh look shes got talent too she just picked up a guitar._**

Sure enough when Sasuke refocused on the pink haired beauty she was playing an electric guitar with skill that matched his… almost (a/n he still has an ego…)

**_She can play well dance well and her voice is heavenly, though I think it might sound better under us screaming our name while we-_**

Shut the hell up!! Good gosh you are such a perv…

**_I'm you.._**

I'm gonna kill you..

**_But that my friend would be a form of suicide…._**

I hate you…

His thoughts were interrupted by Neji

"Yo Sasuke, its nearly band intermission, we'll test um then, let's head backstage"

"Hn"

* * *

**Shut up and drive (echo: drive drive drive)**

**Shut up and drive (echo: drive drive drive)**

**Shut up and drive (echo: drive drive drive)**

**Shut up and drive (echo: drive drive drive drive drive drive drive drive drive)**

The audience screamed and applauded as they walked off the stage.

"That was great!!" Ino screamed as Sakura grabbed a bottle of water and drained in one.

"Yeah!! The rush was amazing!!" exclaimed Ten-ten before mimicking Sakura's action.

"Yeah it was! Hey Hina how long do we get before we gotta go back?" asked Sakura

" Ten minutes."

"Ok"

"Hey you with the pink hair!"

Sakura's head snapped around and her gazed locked with the living manifestation of the picture that was now folded on here dressing table, the lead singer of the band that played before them, and newly dubbed egotistical jerk.

"Yes?!" she snapped

He looked taken aback for a second but smirked "Come here" he ordered

"Why should I?" she asked mimicking his smirk, crossing her hand over her chest, then turning her back to him.

She was about to continue her conversation when she saw Ino's eyes widen followed by Hinata's and Ten-ten's. Then she felt two hand circle her waist and hot breath against her neck that sent a shiver up her spine.

"Cause…. I want… to talk to you" he breathed in her ear. He'd never done that before but the way she brushed him off earlier got him interested.

She looked at each of the girls and winked she knew how to handle men like him. They winked back and walk to another corner. She plastered on the most seductive smile she could muster and turned to face him.

When he saw that smile and that way her stunning emerald eyes sparkled, he swore he almost got horny in that second. And the next line wasn't helping either

"How may I be of service to you?" she asked softly and seductively but her eyes held a glint of amusement.

He passed off his slight horniness as hormones, and went on with the plan.

"In many ways ... hun.. in many ways.. We were lookin at your performance and were wondering if after the show if ya'll wanna grab some drinks then head over to our house…" he leant over to her ear and said " for a another kind of performance" he whispered and blew in her ear. She looked up at him and smirked seductively and said

"Interesting offer, well if you liked that performance I got something that will blow you away, you go back to the crowed, sit back and enjoy" she said slowly brushing his check then walking away, leaving Sasuke slightly stunned. The boys came up and asked what happened, so he told them. he couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice. All her actions after her held her said fan girl. But something about the glint in her eyes and the way she brushed him off at first made him doubt his own conclusion. Shikamaru seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"It's not a definite yes yet lets just go back before intermission is over and see the performance" he said wisely

When they got back to their seats pinky had her guitar strapped to her and was talking to the others. They saw the blonde glance Sasuke direction and smirk. They all took there places and pinky then walked up to the mic and said.

"This next one is for someone out there in the audience tonight, you know who you are" with that her gaze locked with Sasuke's and the beat started up:

Sakura

**Uh uh uh uhuh uh uhuh oh**

**Uh uh uh uhuh uh uhuh oh**

**Check it out**

**I'm going out on the late night**

**Lookin' tight feelin' nice**

**It's a cock fight**

**I can tell, I just know that its down tonight**

**At the door we don't wait cause we know them**

**At the bar six shot just beginning **

**That's when dick head put his hands on me**

**But you see**

**I'm not here for your entertainment**

**You don't really wanna mess with me tonight **

**Just stop and take a second**

**I was fine before you walked into my life **

**Cause you know its over**

**Before it begins**

**Keep your drink just gimme the money **

**Its just you and your hand tonight!**

She smirked and winked at him then she looked like she was holding in a laugh. Sasuke smirked back and contained to watch her sing. So she wasn't a fan girl plus she seems to have an attitude with a sense of humor wrapped up with it. Yup, she definitely interested him, and if what Neji had said a couple of weeks ago about his cousin _and her friends_ coming to go to school with them was true, judging from the fact that the drummer is the cousin, the rest of them, including the pink hair beauty, should be coming to the school as well. He turned to see each of his friends staring at a particular girl on stage and his smirk widened.

_**Well this is gonna be an interesting school year…!**_

_I think for once I agree with you._

Sasuke continued to watch their performance little did he notice his smirk had become a very small smile.

Songs : Bleed It Out- Linkin Park

Please Dont Stop The Music - Rihanna

U & Ur Hand - Pink

Say hello to my little friend... the review button... or die:P


	5. Chapter 5: Where the hell's the office

**For the ppl that seem to care, I finally got the Internet back. I basically spent the whole summer with out the net, but the good thing is i just found out i get an extra week of vacation. Yay (school supposed to start the 2nd i get till the 8th hehe)**

**Disclaimer: If it took me so long to afford to fix my computer, i clearly dont own Naruto. (i'd be rich)**

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEE--

SMASH!!

"STUPID INFERNAL ALRAM!!"

It was 6:30 Monday morning and Ten-Ten was not in a good mood.

_Why the hell did I let Ino set my alarm clock. It's way to early in the frigging morning to be up. _She thought getting up ready to kill the reason she was up so early, that and she smelt Hinata's cooking which was worth the little extra wait before she went back to sleep. She was about to open the door when.

CRASH!

BAM!

"ARRGGHH!! DIE YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF TECHNOLOGY!! DIE AND BURN IN HELL!!"

_Guess she got Sakura too…._

She opened her door to see a very livid, pajama clad, Sakura in the hall, cracking her knuckles.

"I'm. Gonna. Kill. Her!!" she growled

"Way a head of you darling" Ten-ten smiled evilly flicking out the blade of her knife that she picked before she left her room, her eyes flashing.

Sakura smirked. "Shall we?"

"Yes, lets.."

……

"IIINNNOOO!!" the both screamed in unison as the ran down the steps and into the kitchen

An audible high pitched yelp was heard as the blonde in question hid behind Hinata.

"You have one minute to give us good reason not to break all the bones in your body…." Sakura snarled

"Then gut you like a fish…." Ten-ten added menacingly

Another yelp as the blonde shivered behind Hinata, too scared to speak

Hinata giggled "Don't hurt her, today's the first day of school so we all hadda get up she even gave ya'll extra time, since I cook the breakfast and ya'll don't take as long as her to get dressed"

Sure enough the two girls realized that both their friends were wearing the uniforms for their new school Konoha Leaf High. A black skirt down to mid-thigh with two thin white lines bordering near the end, a white short sleeved button-up shirt white and black tie and a black jacket with the crest on the left breast.

"Now leave Ino alone and go get ready" Hinata said almost mother like.

"Hai Hina" Said Sakura

"You got off this time blondie" added Ten-Ten and with that the two left.

"Thanks, you just saved my ass big time" Ino thanked Hinata.

"No problem cause you get to wash up the plates after breakfast" she replied with an evil glint in her eye

"Ahhh Hinaaa" she whined " your supposed to be the nice one"

Hinata just laughed and went back to cooking.

* * *

By the time the other two made it back down stairs, Hinata and Ino had finished their breakfast. Ino was grumbling while washing their plates while Hinata was at the counter with a glass of orange juice giggling.

"Your pancakes are over there, I made strawberry for you Saku-chan, and chocolate for you Tennie-chan" she said when she noticed them return.

"Awww, we love you Hina-chan!!" they squealed hugged the daylights out of the poor child, then ran off and started wolfing down their breakfast.

They ate quickly then gave their dishes to Ino who just grumbled some more.

"Hey Tennie, we taking the bikes to school?" Sakura asked sitting back down on the stool

"But of course dear" Ten- Ten replied with a grin "Race?"

"Your on!"

"Your riding those death traps to school!?" Ino shouted sitting back down drying her hands.

"Duh!!" was Sakura's answer

"Uhh, I always meant to ask ya'll, how do you ride those things in skirts?" asked Hinata tilting her head to the side cutely.

The girls in question exchanged smirks and proceeded to lift their skirts revealing a pair of black biker shorts. Hinata's and Ino's mouth form an 'o' while Sakura and Ten-ten laughed and high fived each other.

"Come on we're gonna be late" Ino said grabbing the keys for the convertible and her book bag. The others followed her out and locked the door.

Sakura and Ten-Ten mounted their bikes while Ino and Hinata got into the car.

"Yo Ino start us off please" Ten-Ten called over her shoulder

"Whatever… Ready?"

Engines started to reeve.

"Set?"

The noise grew louder

"GO!!"

"WOHOO!!" The two speed demons were off.

"They'll never learn."

Hinata nodded in agreement. It was gonna be a long day.

* * *

They were walking to the shade of a Cherry blossom tress in the student car park, it was quiet and peaceful this morning, for now at least since the fan girls hadn't spotted them yet. That was until a black pink and red blur sped by them followed by a brown black and gold one.

"W-What the-" Naruto stammered

The boys followed the blurs as they circled the car park then turned and pulled up not too far from where they were.

"HA! I won!!" came a very familiar voice

"Only cause that old woman decided to cross right as I came around the corner" shouted another familiar voice.

"Troublesome, aren't those two of the girls from the Green House?" Shikamaru asked craning his head as if he was looking for some one.

Neji's and Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction when they realized he was exactly right. There, sitting on MOTORCYCLES were the two lead singers of the band from Friday night. Both bikes were black with prints of dragons on them, pinky's was red while buns was gold. Neji smirked.

_Damn, that girl with the buns is intriguing…_

Sasuke's line of thought went remotely like this.

_Pinky, Pinky, Pinky you really are different…_

They were about to walk up to them, but unfortunately for Avenging Light all the noise and shouting had not only caught their attention but every one else's included the fan girls who, due to the fact that they were standing so close to where the girls parked, spotted them. The last thing they saw was a red convertible with white flames pull up next to the bikes, before.

"OMG!! ITS SASUKE-KUN!!"

"MARRY ME!!"

"OH NEJI-KUN!! ILL BEAR YOUR CHILDREN!!"

"SKIHA-KUN!! GO OUT WITH ME!"

"NARUTO-KUN!! I LOVE YOU!!"

"Shit!" swore Sasuke

Soon they were drowning in a sea of drooling fan girls. Sasuke glared at them, but all that accomplished was a couple of faints and screams "HE'S SO COOL!!" normally they would have flirted their way out but they were in a hurry they didn't want to loose the new girls, but apparently this was not their morning because by the time they escaped, by claiming they were thirsty and watching all their fan girls run off to get them their very 'rare' water, the girls had left.

* * *

As Ino turned off the car, there was a loud set of squeals.

"OMG!! ITS SASUKE-KUN!!"

"MARRY ME!!"

"OH NEJI-KUN!! ILL BEAR YOUR CHILDREN!!"

"SKIHA-KUN!! GO OUT WITH ME!"

"NARUTO-KUN!! I LOVE YOU!!"

"What the hell was that?" She ask Hinata as she watched her friend pull her ear phones from her ear.

"What was what?"

_Geeze how loud does she listen to that thing.._Ino thought "Nah nothing…"

"Hey who won?" Hinata asked stepping out of the car

"Me" Sakura sang

"Only cause of that old woman" Ten-Ten grumbled

"Old woman?" Ino repeated

"Yeah an old woman tried to cross the road right as I was comin round the corner, hadda swerve"

"Hahaha.. You just sore you lost… come on we gotta go get our schedules"

With that they followed Sakura into the building, oblivious to boys drooling after them, the girls, that didn't notice the guys earlier, glaring at them, or the cries from the car park :

"DON'T WORY HONEY, ILL GET YOUR CLASSIC AMERICAN SWISS WATER FROM FRANCE!!"

There was only one thing on all of their minds….

_Where the hell's the office……_

Short i know, but hey it was a easy place to end at.

There is a little button at the bottom of your screen labeled review, click it


	6. Chapter 6: Long Day

Yes it me again pplz... i not gone get much computer time this term, cause i'm goin to get pile down with homework and project, then i got work on saturdays and friday evenings, so basically i'm screwed... but any way i just puttin up what ive done hence far and you might not hear me for a while, gomen... i would like to take this time to thank every one who reviewed this story or added this to their alerts or even took the time to read it, i really love you guys :D, well enough of that sentimental crap, on with the story!!

Disclaimer: Well, since i cant think of anythin right now ill just stick to the traditional - I DONT OWN NARUTO!! - ne?

* * *

After about fifteen minutes of wondering around the school, the girls realized the office was behind the fancy door that was marked 'office' that they'd passed about three times.

"Ok.. Remind me again who we were following?" Ino whispered to Hinata

"Ten-ten…"

"Ok every thing makes sense now… she only ever knows where she's goin' when shes ridding that death trap…" Ino sighed shaking her head as they walked in the office.

"Um excuse me uh we're new here, we came for our schedules.." Ten-ten asked the black haired secretary behind the desk

"Oh hello I'm Shizune, nice to meet you. Normally the principle would give you these but she's uhhh kinda….. Umm busy right now." she smiled apologetically " Any way here you go. You all have home room now. Room 308 down the hall to the right second door on the left, if you ever need anything just tell me--

"SHIZUNE WHERE DID YOU HIDE THE SAKE!!"

"Um I have to go now good luck" she said hastily ushering them out of the door.

They all sweat dropped as the door slammed behind them.

"Uhh… that was ummm… what's the word" pondered Sakura

"Disturbing?" Finished Hinata

"Yeah… Anyways, to class.." Sakura said leading them down the hall.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei are you dieing?" asked Naruto, the rest of the class being too shocked to speak.

It was a normal morning in home room the guys were by Sasuke's seat at the back talking, while girls crowed around them drooling with hearts in their eyes, with the occasional

"Neji your so cool!!"

"Sasuke's so hot!!"

"My Shika-kun's so smart!!"

"Naruto-kun is soo adorable!!"

Everything was normal, well that was until Kakashi, their ever tardy perverted teacher, walked through the door at 8:10am, 40 minutes before he normally gets to class, which brings us back to the present.

"Kakashi-sensei are you dieing?" asked Naruto, the rest of the class being too shocked to speak.

"No I'm not why would I be?" he answered his visible eye showing a hint of annoyance.

"You know what time it is?" Naruto questioned. Kakashi only looked at him so he continued " Class only started 10 minutes ago…"

"Oh that, well you see we have new students today and-"

"That never stopped you before…" said the transfer student they had gotten last year, he had to stand out side for 50 minutes before Kakashi showed up claiming an old lady was stuck in a tree and her black cat wanted her down so he was cursed for the day and had to go back home for salt to throw over his shoulder.

"Uhh hehe well you see" Kakashi started nervously

"Anko threatened you again didn't she…?" it was Sasuke who spoke

"Well uhh….-

KNOCK!! KNOCK!!

"Well! Those must be the new students!!" Kakashi exclaimed cheerfully, while the whole class sweat dropped. He opened the door and two smirks, one grin, and one yawn of interest (means its interesting enough for him to wake up) adorned the faces of four particular boys . The rest of the boys drooled and the girls glared, cause in walked 4 extremely hot girls.

"Please introduce yourself to the class, state your likes dislikes etc." Kakashi said nicely. Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and surprisingly Shikamaru sat up to listen

"The name's Ten-Ten…. Just Ten-Ten I like any sorta sharp object soccer along with most sports and most instruments, I hate whores, and perverts. Mess with me or my friends and I'll kick your ass, if Sakura don't get you first" she grinned

"I'm Ino Yamanaka, I love shopping, boys, shopping, music oh and did I mention shopping!! I hate sluts and pervs too. I've learned over the years to listen to Ten-ten's warnings if you value your life…" she chirped happily

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga, and before anyone asks, I'm Neji Hyuuga's cousin…I like cooking and writing. Dislike whores, perverts and liars and my friends mean the world to me."

"Sakura Haruno, I like singing dancing painting etc etc dislike sluts perverts and egotistical jerks. Yes this is my natural hair colour and if you got a problem with me take it up with me but bring my friends in it and consider yourself as good as dead or in Ten-ten's words 'gutted like a fish'." she finished with a smile that could give anyone a cavity.

The class was in a state of mild shock, not a sound could be heard, until Kakashi who was too busy reading his perverted little book, to listen to anything but their names, broke the silence.

"Ok now.. Where to put you to sit hmm…" this snapped the male half of the class back to reality. Removing any obstruction in their way, from bags to pervious seat mates (with many loud protests) and indicating with a show of hands the now available seats next to them.

The girls sweat dropped, they were all thinking the same thing: _What idiots…_

"Hmm….well let's see you can take the last four rows to my right…Sakura you sit next to Sasuke at the back, Ten-Ten sit in front her next to Neji, Hinata in front her next to Naruto and Ino in front her next to Shikamaru."

"WHAT!! WHY DO THEY GET TO SIT NEXT TO THE BOYS!!"

"NO!! YOU PUT THAT PINK HAIRED FREAK NEXT TO MY SASUKE!! YOU BETTER KEEP YOU PAWS OFF HIM!! OR YOUR DEAD!!"

"NOOO!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME AND MY NEJI!!"

A vein popped in Sakura's head, and she started to crack her knuckles, until a hand stopped her.

"They're not worth it.. We don't wanna get in trouble the first day" Hinata said calmly

Sakura's gaze soften… well that was until:

"YEA KEEP THAT THING ON A LEASH YOU FREAK AND STAY AWAY FROM MY NARUTO-KUN OR YOU'LL GET IT!" shouted Hitome leader of the Naruto fan club.

Both Neji and Sakura were about to verbally abuse her but what happen next caused Sakura, Ino and Ten-ten to burst out laughing while Neji's and Naruto jaws hit the ground.

Hinata turned to face Hitome calmly her gaze cold and hard as stone.

"You ever thought we got those seats because we don't look like sluts, with shirts whose buttons look like they'd pop out and hit your dear Naruto-kun, in his eye at any point. And did it ever cross your mind that my cousin and his friends were not interested in whores, whose excuse for skirts don't merit being called scraps of cloth……. Well, if you never thought about it I've just enlightened you. So I'll make it clear for you we're not interested in your precious boys so why don't you go and screw some football team and leave us alone." she spoke in a calm cold voice.

The non-fan girl population of the class, in other words the males and one female, burst out laughing, while Sasuke smirked and Shikamaru chuckled, even Kakashi had to stifle his giggles. The look on Hitome's face was priceless. Neji on the other hand was in complete shock.. Where did his shy timid cousin go… and who the hell was this….?? Though he had to say he was glad she learned to stick up for herself, and he had a feeling it had to do with the three girls now dieing of laughter around her…

_She's found good friends _he thought

Naruto swore he was going to pee himself laughing, he had never heard a girl stand up to Hitome before… this girl either had guts or was really stupid, though something about the iciness of her gaze and the way she spoke told him it definitely wasn't the latter. The girl was impressive plus she was hot… and to top it all off she was his seat mate for the rest of the year!

_I wonder if she likes ramen?!_ was the thought that graced his mind

"W-well, y-your … your … just jealous cause no one wants you…" Hitome retorted lamely attempting to redeem some of her dignity.

Hinata raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "I can think of a few people that disagree with that" she replied smoothly.

A quarter of the male population of the class raised their hands including Naruto. When the class saw Naruto's extended arm it yielded the following results:

Hinata blushed

Shikamaru and the other three Angels snickered

Sasuke's smirk widened

Naruto was bonked on the head by Neji

Fangirls cried

Hitome fainted

Kakashi started scheming

"Well that enough of that" he said brightly but his eye betraying a glint of evil intent "you girls take your seats. Since today is the first day of school ya'll will have home room 'till the lunch bell then you can go home. I gotta go to the staff office now, sorta urgent! Be good now bye!!" and with that their sliver haired mask clad teacher disappeared out the door. The class sweat dropped and the girls made their way to their seats.

"Hinata-chan!!" Naruto screeched as soon as she sat down "I can call you that right?" he added slightly worried

Hinata blushed "H-hai"

_Why the hell am I stuttering… and I'm blushing too…get it together girl!_

"Yatta!!" he grinned "that was so cool I've never seen any one stand up to that slut that way!!"

Hinata was confused..

"Wasn't that your fan girl? Shouldn't you be upset…" she questioned, sure she said all those things, about them not being interested, but she didn't think them to be exactly true, it was just to piss her off.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM!!" came the voice of another blonde in front of them

"Upset?! Hell no I hate fan girls, same as the other three up there, sure we wink or smirk at them occasionally but that's just to amuse us, the way they just throw them selves at us is amusing, that and the fact the their stupid enough to believe we'd actually give them the time of day."

She took time to process this

_So the smirks we saw that night were fake but…_

"What about the 'offer' your friend made Sakura?"

"Oh that," he said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly "Well since you passed I guess I could tell you, ya'll are the only ones to ever to pass except Temari-san" he pointed to the only female, besides the other three girls, that was laughing earlier, she had sandy blonde hair that was put in four ponytails and blue eyes, she looked slightly older than them though, she was talking to a boy with messy brown hair and two red marks under his eyes.

"Passed?" she repeated… ok now she was really confused..

Her faced must have shown it because Naruto chuckled. "Yeah you passed, the fan girl test"

In the background Hinata could hear Ten-ten laughing

"The fan girl test?"

"Yeah were worried you all were fan girls and didn't want to have to put up with it if ya'll continued to play there, so we made the offer, and if you accepted we would have told you it was a joke and we'd never meant it or ever will, then beg the manager to dump you. Truth is none of us has ever even kissed a girl much less slept with one. Shikamaru was to lazy to do it, I would have but I would have asked you and Neji would have killed me. We were gonna let him do it since he has the most patience between him and Sasuke but Sasuke offered, which was strange, cause he hates fan girls a lot more that the rest of us since he has the most, but I have a feeling he has a thing for the pink haired girl Sakura, he's never touched a potential fan girl before, but don't tell her that."

Hinata's head was spinning.. This was a lot of information…

_It was a test… a cruel test .. But still anyone willing to sleep with someone they just met just cause of looks dissevered it… so they're not play boys.. They've never even kissed anyone… and he was gonna ask me…. But didn't 'cause Neji was being protective….. Sasuke might like Sakura-chan… Never touched a potential fangirl before… WHAT THE HELL!!… wait how do I know he's not lying.._

"Hinata-chan? Hinata-chan..?"

She searched those enchantingly blue eyes, but all she found was traces of concern,.

_Wait.. Concern?_

"Hinata-chan are you alright..?" she felt a hand on her shoulder.

It was then she realized that she must have been spacing out.

"Gomen, Naruto-kun I was thinking"

"No problem" he smiled, she smiled back at him.

_Man she has a nice smile_ he thought _and she sounds so much better saying my name with that suffix that the sluts.. I wonder…._

"Hey, Hinata-chan!"

"Hai?"

"Do you like ramen?"

"Yes actually, I was planning on cooking it for me and girls for dinner tonight."

"You all live together?"

"Yup."

"Cool so do me and the guys, but they try to limit my supply of ramen" he said with a sad face but then he brightened up " but some times they have no choice cause none of us a great cooks"

Hinata laughed "How about ya'll come over for dinner tonight ill make ramen for you and do something non-ramen for the boys?"

"Yatta yatta!! Hinata-chan's the best yatta!!" he shouted causing stares for the class and Hitome who had woken up a couple minutes earlier to faint again, and fan girls who were trying to plot the death of the four girls in a corner, to resume crying.

Hinata just giggled at his childishness. While Neji who was talking to Ten-Ten behind them bonked Naruto on the head.

"Just come on!!" she heard a familiar voice shout from behind, she looked around to see Sakura coming down to her desk dragging a smirking Sasuke behind her, when they got there he said something in her ear that made her blush slightly, though he didn't seem to notice, and drop his hand.

But before we get to them lets see what Ino and Ten -Ten were up to.

Since all the entertainment was over Shikamaru decided the world of the awake had little use to him at the present moment in time. He had just settled down for one off his mid class naps when he felt a poke on his cheek. It would have been too troublesome to check who it was , besides he already had a pretty good idea, so he just turned his head and continued to try to sleep…. Another poke… he groaned.. Another poked followed by another.. This was getting harder to ignore… poke, poke ……poke, poke……. poke, poke….Then :

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM" was the phrase that was shouted in his ear causing him to almost fall out of his chair. He glared up at the cause of his unrest, but all that did was cause her to smirk.

_Damn she looks sexy like that…. _he thought_ …damn Shikamaru get a grip now's not the time for these kind of thoughts…… troublesome hormones ._

"What was that?" came a voice, interrupting his thoughts

It was then he realized that he must have said the last part out loud, and judging from her confused face and raised eyebrow, she had heard him perfectly.

"Troublesome woman why'd you scream in my ear" he said trying to change the subject. It seemed to have worked because her smirk returned.

"Is that anyway to greet a new student and the person who's going to be sitting near you for the rest of the year" she answered with a smile.

Why did that sound more like a threat than a statement he wondered and decided to voice his query.

"I have no idea what your talking about!" she sang sweetly her eyes showing a hint of amusement in them.

He continued to stare at her eyes. Something about them just seemed so familiar but he had no clue why.

He had no idea of how long he'd been staring but it was starting to get to Ino.

_What's he staring at… he better not be a prev like his friend or ill kick his ass! CHA!!….. Ok I gotta stop talking to Sakura, she's rubbing off on me…. But still… and why does he look so familiar. I didn't realize it Friday cause it was dark… but he looks so.. I don't know comforting like am supposed to be glad to see him……_

She stared back at him for a little, he really was good looking, and now that they were in the light of day she could clearly see his grey eyes, and that both his ears were pierced giving him a sexy bad boy look. She kept staring until she couldn't take it anymore_._

"What are you staring at!!" she ordered "I mean I know am gorgeous but don't make it so obvious!"

"Tch, as if troublesome woman.." he lied. The truth was to him she was gorgeous but he wasn't about to admit it.

Said troublesome woman's eyes glazed over… "Are. You. Calling. Me. Ugly." she growled in a menacingly low tone.

"N-no, no! N-not at all!" he hastily stuttered, in fear for his life.

"Thought not!" she stated happily

"Troublesome woman.." he muttered

"What?!" she snapped

"Nothing.."

"Good!" she smiled. Yes Sakura was seriously rubbing off…

Shikamaru sat back in his chair only half listening to her new found topic of malls, and thought.

_I really wish I knew why I feel like I know her_ he thought and continued to think for a while until

"Hey Ino get up here" came the girl known as Ten-Ten's voice "and bring him with you.."

With that he was grabbed by the arm and lead up to the row behind him and placed on Naruto's desk.

* * *

And what was Neji doing when all of this started… easy he was glaring daggers at the back of Naruto's head.

"You know its not polite to glare" said a voice from his right "and its useless if the person your glaring at doesn't even realize your glaring at them in the first place."

He turned around to see the girl that was introduced as Ten-Ten staring at him her chin propped on her intertwined fingers, elbows on the table a small smirk on her face.

" Really?" he asked his glare melting into an identical smirk.

"Really" she said

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM!!" came a shout from two rows in front them.

Neji raised his eyebrow while Ten-Ten snickered

"Well I see Shikamaru's met his match, is she always that …. forceful" he asked

"Who Ino?" she laughed "Hun, you haven't seen nothing yet"

"I see"

"No you haven't, weren't you listening" she laughed "any way, we all have our quirks"

She smiled at him

"So," she said leaning back in her chair putting her feet on the desk "Judging by those cool eyes and the way you staring at the blonde in front of you, assuming your not gay, your Hina's cousin aren't you?"

Neji was momentarily stunned. It was the first time anyone, excluding Naruto had called his eyes cool, then again it was the first time anyone had insinuated that he might have been gay… this girl was something else.

"Yes I am," he replied "I have a name though"

She smiled "Oh terribly sorry Hyuuga-san," she teased

"Now, now" he smirked "if your so insistent about being called by your first name, who I'm I to deny you the privilege"

He could have sworn he saw her eyes glaze over with sadness, but they returned to their amused shimmer a fraction of a second later.

"As you wish, oh great Neji-sama" she joked as she stretched then titled her head in a mock bow

Neji couldn't help chuckle.

"You know that not a very lady like position, Ten-ten_-chan_" he teased stressing the chan

"Oh really" she smirked and did the last thing he was expecting. She lifted her skirt allowing it to fall up her slanted legs. Neji blushed and was about to turn away when he realized the black biker shorts. When Ten-ten saw the expression on his face she burst out laughing. She took her legs down, her skirt going back to its original position, holding over, gasping for breath as she continued to laugh.

"You… Should have… Seen.. Your face!!" she gasped

_She has a really nice laugh, sweet but yet still so real and down to earth, like she doesn't have a care in the world_.

He decided it was time to get her back

"Nice legs, too bad I couldn't see more of them" he teased even though the statement was mildly true.

This shut her up. It was Ten-ten's turn to blush, she stared at him, the glint in his eyes told her he was kidding but there was something else there, she couldn't tell what though. She playfully hit him on the arm. "Perv!" she laughed

"Ow" he held his arm in mock hurt, ok well maybe not total mock but he wouldn't let her know that. "Kiss me and make it better.." he said with 'hurt' in his eyes.

"In your dreams hun, in your dreams" she huffed turned her head sticking her nose in the air closing her eyes. She then peaked out of one off her eyes at him, and thus burst out laughing anew while Neji chuckled.

"I'm glad you passed" he said more to himself, but Ten-ten heard, and didn't know what to think.

Just then Neji spotted Naruto with his hand on Hinata's shoulder and growled. Ten-ten noticed this.

"Geeze relax, Hinata can handle herself, don't underestimate her" she said

"Yeah I guess your right" he said remembering earlier this morning, and reluctantly turned his head. "I guess you and the other two had something to do with that."

"Us? Nah! She made that decision herself we just helped her along. Come to think of it when I met them second term 1st year. She just used to stutter around people she just met, when she got used to you she stopped."

"I see"

"Yeah, and after the whore incident, she figured it was time to start sticking up herself, so Sakura and I taught her to fight, we were teaching Ino already at that time so they were sparring partners."

"Whore incident?" he asked confused

"Yea, it's kinda started why we got transferred here, but that's a story in itself. Anyway since then she's developed what we called the Hyuuga glare, though we might need to change the name now," she grinned at him " it's known to scare most people shitless, and trust me what you saw today wasn't even half of it"

Neji was in shock, this was his cousin?! The sweet timid shy girl he use to have to protect when they were younger, that used to be bullied daily….. What the hell.

Ten-Ten was lost in her own thoughts as well.

_He doesn't seem like such a bad guy._

"Yatta yatta!! Hinata-chan's the best yatta!!" they heard Naruto shout

Neji preceded to bonk him on the head while Ten-ten just laughed. Then a couple of seconds later…"Just come on!" they heard Sakura shout. Neji raised his eyebrow when he saw Sasuke being dragged down to them. Well … this is gonna be interesting….

As for Sakura and Sasuke,

"So, Sakura is it?" was what she heard from the left as soon as she sat down. She turned her head and came face to face with the……well face…. That's been haunting her for the entire weekend. Something was not right…something that made her think he was not who she thought he was. Something that made her want to know more about him, and once she set her mind to something come hell or high water, she's going to do it.

"Yes," she smirked at him "and you must be the Sasuke I've been told to keep my paws off of ne?"

Sasuke smirked back "Yes that would be me, dear lady"

Sakura smiled "Well, kind sir, will you assist me in test your lovely classmate's theory?"

Sasuke had no clue what she was getting at but played on never the less, her antics were entertaining. "But of course"

"Hmm… " she reached up a hand stroked up his arm then brushed his cheek with her palm. Since he had off his jacket the touch of her skin against his sent something through him. Any normal male would have blushed, but since when has he been counted as normal….

"Not dead yet!!" she chirped happily then started to giggle. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle a little and her ridiculous antics. He was right in what he thought Friday night she did have an attitude and a sense of humor, and to top it off she wasn't a fan girl. He was staring at her as she giggled getting lost in those pools of emerald when

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM!!" screeched a voice from below them

Sasuke rubbed his temples "She's just as bad as Naruto. Hey is she always this loud?"

"Who Ino? Yup! And it gets worse don't ever mention the mall to this girl unless you absolutely have to go… she's scary when she shops… and her voice seems to get ten times higher." she stated matter-of-factly.

"Hn" is all Sasuke said in reply

"Hn? What's that some cave man code?"

"Hn"

"Fine.. Hn! To you too"

"Hn"

"Hn!"

"Hn.."

"Your doin' this on purpose aren't you…"

"Hn" he smirked at her

"Arrrgghhh! Fine.." she turned to see Ten-ten prop her feet on the desk and lean back in the chair, she was talking to the boy she assumed to be Hinata's cousin Neji. She turned her attention back to the male sitting next her who was staring at her with a smirk still gracing his perfect face. Now that it was daylight and he wasn't a picture on a flyer, she could see that his hair wasn't jet black like she thought but had a tint of blue in it, although, just like in the picture it stuck up in the back just like a chickens ass. She was broken out of her train of thought when he spoke.

"What are you starring at am I that sexy?" he smirked at her knowing it would get her mad. Surprisingly it didn't, all it achieved was..

"Nah! Its not that I'm just looking at that hair style of yours, tell me, was the idea original or was it poultry inspired?" she asked sweetly. She smirked when she saw his eyebrow twitch, though this also didn't not yield expected results, because then he smirked…

"Whatever you say pinky.."… it was her eyebrows turn to twitch.. But she refused to let him win… the only problem was… she couldn't think of anything!… this was not right.. She could normally think up millions of insults, she wasn't called smartass for nothing… what was he doing to her…. He was just.. Just too .. Perfect…. And she didn't know much about his personality expect he had a lot of fan girls and that was no help. So she contented herself with huffing and turning her head.

She continued to think,

_He seems so different today, not the smug jerk I met Friday. I mean sure he has a slight ego I can tell that much, but who wouldn't with the amount of attention he get plus it not as bad as I thought, and I can tell he's teasing now… but still what was with that offer Friday and why the hell did he look so relieved when I turned him down… it was dark but I know I saw relief…….. Argh Inner where are you when I need you…_

She searched her brain for her inner and found a note

_**Gone to France for vacation, special offer, ill be bac soon LOVE YAH!!**_

_I'm gonna kill her…._

Well if she wasn't there why not ask the person himself.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

She raised an eyebrow

He sighed "Fine… Yes?"

"Better, anyway, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot"

"Why did you look so relieved when I turned you down Friday night?"

Sasuke eyes widened a fraction, but she didn't notice.

"Observant aren't you" he asked

"I try." she smiled "So?"

"Well I guess I could tell you, I didn't want to be stuck around any fan girls, and if you'd agreed to sleep with someone you just met cause of looks or fame, you be dubbed a slut and I would have asked the manager to dump you." he said simply though in side he was shocked that he was talking so freely with her, like they'd been friends for ages.

"Ohh" was all she said

_Here comes the slap _he thought as he prepared himself to catch her hand, but surprisingly it never came, instead she laughed.

"And there I was thinking you wanted me for my killer body" she teased

_It was nothing but a test to save him from hormone crazed girls, I guess he's not as bad as I thought._

Sasuke smirked at her " Who says I don't" he said in a low voice as he leant over to her ear like he did that night.

She blushed and he chuckled, causing him to receive a playful punch in the arm. Sakura laughed at his 'hurt' face. Then

"Yatta yatta!! Hinata-chan's the best yatta!!" they heard Naruto shout. As Sasuke watched Hitome faint again he felt a tug on his shirt " Come lets go see what all the racket's about" she said watching Neji hit the one she figured as Naruto over the head.

"No, I want you all to my self" he teased

"Just come on!!" she shouted dragging him from his seat by his hand. When they got to Hinata and Naruto's desk he leaned over to her ear.

"If you wanted an excuse to hold my hand you could have just asked" he whispered playfully causing her to blush and drop his hand that she was still holding.

He chuckled then turned to face Naruto, who at that time was looking at him like he grown an extra two heads…

"What is it Dobe" he asked raising an eyebrow at his blonde best friend

"D-Did you just chuckle?" he asked, eyes almost as wide as sauce pans,

Sasuke just stared him with a 'wtf' look so he turned to Sakura

"Did he just chuckle?" he asked pointing a shaky figure towards Sasuke.

"Yea, so what… he's been annoying me with it since I sat down…" she answered confused as to why he was making such a big fuss.

Neji's eyes widened a fraction but no one noticed, while Naruto just sat there for a second then leaned over to Hinata.

"I haven't heard this guy chuckle or laugh for that matter since we were kids" he whispered in her ear "Not even that valentines when a girl tired to give him chocolates and tripped rolled down the stairs cross the lawn and into a tree, that started crying cause her hair was ruined… even Neji laughed at that."

"What's all the noise about dobe?" Sasuke asked Naruto not really caring anyway but Sakura wanted to know..

_Wait… why am I doing something for her… I don't do anything thing for anyone except the guys and that in itself is rear…_

…..

_isn't this the time where that inner would come in with some crack pot reason…._

He checked around for an inner but found a note…

_**Srry Sasu-chan gone to France for vacation, special price for inners for the next couple of weeks… be bac soon…**_

……

"Oh, Hinata-chan invited us to dinner tonight since none of us are good cooks…" Naruto said grinning broadly, removing Sasuke from his thoughts.

"She did what!!" shouted Sakura staring at Hinata like she had just turned pink with yellow spots.

"Hey Ino get up here!" shouted Ten-Ten an amused look on her face " and bring him with you"

They watched Ino drag a slightly dazed Shikamaru, from his seat and plop him down on Naruto's desk while perching her self on Hinata's.

"Yeah what is it?" she asked tilting her head to the side her long blonde hair following it.

"Hina invited the guys to dinner tonight…" Ten-Ten said putting her feet back on the table.

"Your kidding me right…" Ino asked

"Nope" Sakura said pushing Ten-Ten's feet off the table and sitting on it. Ten-Ten stuck her tongue out at her and Sakura just mimicked her action, then both smirked and went back to the conversation, which was now being headed by Neji.

"Wait ya'll live together?" he asked Hinata,

"Yeah we moved here for the same reason so instead of getting separate places for a lot of money our parents put up and got us one place."

"Major sleep over everyday" Ino added happily.

"Anyway can we come can we can we?!" Naruto begged remembering the other's skeptical faces.

"Yes of course you can" Hinata said sweetly as if she was talking to a five year old that wanted to know if he could have candy.

"Hey how do you know that we're ok with it" Ino asked

"Are you…?" Hinata asked raising an eyebrow knowingly

"…. You know you know us too well for your own good" Ino said shaking her head "I personally have no problem with it… Ten-Ten? Sakura?"

" I don't care" Ten- Ten answered leaning back in her chair " but…" she eyed Sasuke and Sakura…

"Oh don't worry bout this idiot…" Sakura said patting Sasuke's head… "he's harmless…"

A vein popped in Sasuke's head but he did nothing to stop her. This shocked Shikamaru, who unlike Naruto and Neji didn't here Sasuke's chuckle… once you hear Sasuke laugh even slightly, almost anything in the world can happen.

"Yay!! Yay!! Can we go guys can we?" was Naruto's response to all of this.

"If it'll get me off of troublesome ramen…" stated Sikamaru

"Whatever, I want to catch up with my cousin anyway" Neji said. Hinata smiled

"Hn" just make a guess who said it… I dare you…

"That's caveman for yes…" Sakura stated, holding up her index finder matter-of-factly

"Yay!!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs, causing the class to look around at the little group and Neji and Sasuke to bonk him over the head.

This was seriously turning out to be a long day.

* * *

Meh!! be nice and review... Ill give u a cookie...or something of the general sort


	7. Chapter 7: Figure it out later

Too lazy to type over refer to pervious chapter...

Disclaimer: again... I DONT OWN NARUTO... thank you

* * *

They spent the rest of the period, chatting, sleeping, shouting, smirking and bonking. Both bands learned a little bit about each other, like last names and ages, likes dislikes, favourite sports, they found out that both Ten-Ten and Neji had a love for soccer, and that while Shikamaru had the highest IQ in the school he slept through every class. Soon the bell rang and they were allowed to go home. If you didn't know the girls were new, you would have sworn the group of people now walking to the car park were friends since child hood.

"Man… Dinner's so far away it's only 11: 45... Cant we all do something…" whined Naruto as he stood next to a tree, close to where the girls parked.

"That would be nice, I don't quite feel like going home yet" said Hinata

"Nah neither do I, but we just moved here, the only place we know is the Green House, and that's a night club" said Ten-Ten

"Why don't you guys show us around" Sakura said to Sasuke

"Hn, why should we?" he said

She glared at him, he glared back, she crossed her hands over her chest, sifted her weight to her right leg and continued to glare, he raised an eyebrow, she glared…the glaring contest lasted about a minute until…he closed his eyes and sighed, and Sakura smirked.

"Fine…" he said

On the outside Neji and Shikamaru looked calm, and impassive, but inside their faces looked a lot like this O.o… Sasuke Uchiha just lost a glaring contest, with a GIRL! Naruto on the other hand, seemed to be the only one smart enough (A/N oh the irony!!) to realize deep down somewhere, his best friend was developing a soft spot for the girl and didn't even know it.

"Neji, Shikamaru? Ya'll up for it" he said grinning.

"Aa"

"Troublesome"

"I'll take those as yes's. Alright, where to? There's a park, the carnival, the ma-" suddenly two sets of hands clapped down over his mouth and Sasuke hit him on his head.

"Don't say that word Dobe." he said remembering what Sakura had told him earlier.

_Flash Back_

"_Who Ino? Yup! And it gets worse don__'__t ever mention the mall to this girl unless you absolutely have to go__…__ she__'__s scary when she shops__…__ and her voice seems to get ten times higher.__"__ she stated matter-of-factly._

"How does he know' Ten- Ten asked Sakura as she helped her hold on to a squirming Naruto.

"Told him this morning…"

"Oh"

Shikamaru, who wasn't called a genius for nothing, had figured out what he was about to say. Remembering his experience this morning and considering the way the girls just reacted, he figured what would happen had Naruto actually finished his sentence and shot aforementioned blonde a warning glace as he manage to free himself from his female captors.. In response….. Naruto…. Promptly ignored it…

"Geeze what's your problem all I was gonna say, is we could go to the mall…"

"AAAAHHHHHH THE MALLL!!"

"ARRGGHHH MY HEAD!!"

Were the cries of the two blondes of the group. One with stars in her eyes the other with stars floating around his eyes, while three people stood around him fists in the place that his head used to occupy.

"Lets go to the mall guys lets go plz plz plz!!" Ino begged.

"Troublesome but if it'll get you to shut up fine…" Shikamaru stated

"Yeah, I guess I agree with the pineapple guy" Ten-Ten said

"Pineapple?" Neji questioned while Shikamaru twitched

"Yeah, his head looks like a pineapple" she shrugged

They laughed and walked over to the girl's car.

"Where's your car" Ten-Ten asked "we'll ride behind you since we don't know where we're going…"

"Do you ever" Ino mumbled to Sakura who laughed

"We walked to school today, since it was first day the fan girls were extra hyper to see us, and they know our car" Naruto stated

"Guess we're bumming with you" Neji smirked putting him arm around Ten-ten.

"As great as that sounds" she started sarcastically "the car can't hold all of you…"

"Then I guess we ride with you two girls" Sasuke smirked

Sakura glared at him but he just smirked

"Fine…" she said finally

"But we drive" Ten-Ten added

Neji and Sasuke smirked at each other and nodded… then

"What the hell do you think you doing!" screamed Ten-Ten as both she and Sakura were lifted bridal style.

"Put me down you caveman!!" Sakura screeched

He complied with her request and put her down on the back of her own motorcycle, then slipping in front of her, not before grabbing the keys, started up the engine. Neji mimicked his actions, and both machines purred to life.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOIN'!!" the two girls shouted at the same time.

Neji smirked "Showing you around" and they kicked off and circled the car park "See the rest of you there" Neji shouted as they sped off…

"The four of them suit" Hinata said sweat dropping and climbing into the back seat with Naruto

Ino just nodded as she got into the passenger seat, allowing Shikamaru to drive since she didn't know where she was going.

* * *

"I'm Gonna KILL YOU!!" Ten-Ten shouted over the noise of HER bike that HE was driving.

"Nah you love me too much!" he shouted back, as they sped along the road dodging, cars and people. He could see Sasuke on the other side him, a livid looking Sakura holding on to him screaming something at him, then he got an idea.

"Hey Uchiha! Race?!" he asked as they stopped at a traffic light.

"You're on!" was the response but it didn't come from Sasuke, but instead from his pink haired companion.

Sasuke smirked at her and revved the engine to show that he agreed. Then four sets of eyes turned back to the light…Red… they sat staring…

Yellow… they started revving loudly and the girls tightened their grip on the boys' waists.

Green!! The two bikes sped off, skilfully dodging cars, trucks, buildings and people, and running trough lights.

So far the two of them we neck and neck coming down a particularly curvy strip of road, then a dog ran out into the road, chasing a cat, causing Sasuke to skid stop to avoid them and Neji and Ten-Ten to pull in front.

"SEE YA SUCKERS!!" came Ten-tens' voice

"Come on we can't let them win" Sakura screamed as they started again

"I know woman!" he shouted back

She was about to retort when she saw it. Her eyes lit up and she formulated a plan.

"Turn on the next left!!" She shouted pointed over his shoulder to a one way street coming from up a small hill.

"What!! It's One way" he replied

"Just trust me you moron!!"

He didn't know what she was getting at but he swerved anyway and headed up the slope dodging oncoming traffic. When they got to the top she screamed at him.

"Turn right! And when I say now drive off the road"

"Are you crazy!! That's a cliff we'd die!"

"Just do it! As much as I like you I don't wanna die with you today either!!"

He said nothing to this and decided to trust her. As he continued to ride he could see the other 2 below them they were trying to pass a huge 18 wheeler truck, but do to lunch break traffic were have little luck. Then he realized what she was doing.

"You've got to be kidding me!" he yelled

"Nope" She laughed "ok wait for it… wait for it" she calculated in her head "NOW!!"

And with that's Sasuke sped up and drove straight off the side of the road

"WOOHOOO!!" he heard Sakura scream as they were flying through the air, he couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm, a true genuine laugh.

* * *

Down below Ten-Ten looked behind her "I don't see Sasuke and Sakura I hope nothing happened to them" she shouted to Neji

"Nah, Uchiha's fine, he won't let anything happen to Sakura either" he assured her. Then they heard it.

"WOOHOOO!!" they looked up to see a bike flying from the road above them, with two people on it screaming their lungs out.

"What the HELL?!" screamed Ten-Ten

* * *

"WOOOHOOO!!" Sasuke yelled with her, he couldn't help it he felt free and relaxed. Everything seemed to move in slow motion for him, he could hear his pink haired companions' laughter and feel her hands around his waist, he felt like he didn't have a care in the world, like he could just let loose and be him, and it was all because of her. Two seconds later the bike landed atop the truck and he revved up again and drove off the front of it. He heard the driver swear, and it just made Sakura laugh harder as they continued onward. The wind against his face the rush off adrenaline and the feel of the only girl to ever treat him like a human instead of a God against him, it all felt so good, so right to him, and he liked the feeling.

They pulled into the mall parking lot, Sakura was grinning broadly and he had a wide smirk plastered on his face as they dismounted.

"We won!!" she shouted tackling him to the ground in a hug. He chuckled and hugged her back with one arm

"Yea thanks to your crazy directions" he said. She laughed and got off him and helped him up with one hand, as she saw the other two come through the main gates looking for where they were. Ten-ten seemed to spot them because she pointed and they started to make their way over.

"I told you to trust me" she smiled at him, he just shook his head and watched Neji and Ten-Ten dismount.

"Haha, won again! In your face panda!!" Sakura teased

"Got lucky Forehead girl!"

"Yea twice in one day?!" she smirked then stuck out her tongue.

Ten-ten pulled out her blade from the top of her skirt and flicked it out.

"Do that again…. I dare you…" she said twirling the blade

Sakura started cracking her knuckles.

"Ohhh, trying to start something panda-chan?" she smirked "Ill be more than happy to finish it, you know me"

"Bring it…"

The two boys just stood there watching them glare at each other.

"You think we should stop them…" Neji asked watching the way Ten-ten was twirling the knife as if it was a pencil instead of an extremely sharp looking piece of metal.

"I don't know about you, but I don't want to get in the middle of those two" Sasuke stated staring at the emerald eyes, which were so recently filled with amusement, now cloud with killing intent. All of a sudden…

"SAKURA! TEN-TEN! STOP IT THIS INSTANT!!"

"Hai Hina!!" the two girls shouted jumping to attention in an instant, Ten-ten's blade disappearing in a flash.

In all the noise they hadn't noticed the red convertible pull up behind them. They boys looked around to see Hinata standing there with her hands on her hips tapping her foot in a motherly like fashion. Shikamaru propped on the car door looking on with a mixture of interest and confusion, Ino staring at the mall with stars in her eyes, completely ignoring her friends' actions, as if it was a normal occurrence, and Naruto staring from Hinata to the two girls with an expression resembling this O.O.

"Let's go in now!!" Ino squealed breaking the slight tension that was building, Sakura groaned.

"Do we have to…" she whined to Ten-Ten all hostilities forgotten

"You know how miserable she'll be if we don't, and none of want the equivalent to a PMSing Ino around for the next couple of weeks" Ten-ten advised as they walked behind a bubbling Ino.

"She's right and it's not like we haven't survived it before one trip can't kill us right?" Hinata replied trying to look on the bright side.

"You two are forgetting one thing," Sakura said solemnly "back in Suna she knew where everything was, we're new here and this place is full of unfamiliar stores. So now she has to go…"

"Oh no…" Ten-ten gasped

"Shop hunting" Sakura finished

Ten-ten froze in her tracks looking terrified and Hinata fell backwards into Naruto's arms, she had fainted.

"Hurry up you slow pokes!" shouted Ino from the front.

"Why am I starting to get the feeling, the idiot condemned us all to hell" Neji asked Shikamaru and Sasuke as he watched he cousin slowly regain consciousness.

"It's troublesome, because I think that's exactly what he did…"

"Hn"

3 And A Half Hours Later

"Ahh aren't those pants to die for Saku-chan!" screamed the high pitched hyperactive female

"Oh you'll die alright but it wont be the pants' doing" said girl mumbled only loud enough for Sasuke, who was walking next to her, to hear, while rubbing her ear.

He smirked at her but said nothing and kept on walking with his hands in his pockets.

_What's up with him,_ she thought, _he was a lot more fun this morning, now he's just distant and cold, come to think about it he was like that after we went down to talk to Hinata and Naruto this morning too, but he was a whole different person on the bike earlier… I wonder why… there's something going on behind that front of his….and I'm gonna figure out what it is._

"Ino, its nearly four o'clock and we need to get home, we have to drop the boys off so they can change and get their car, Hinata has to start cooking, and you know how long you take to change…"Ten-ten said feeling tired of walking around with Ino's stuff.

She and Sakura had agreed to hold 2 bags each and down right refused anymore, Hinata had been slightly nicer and gone for four. Neji and Sasuke bluntly refused to carry anything, Ino herself had 1…. Leaving Naruto, who was scared crapless off an angry Ino, and Shikamaru, who was too lazy to argue, with the other 20.

"I guess your right…" Ino sighed "But lemme just pay for this…"

She went to the cashier and paid for a of black heals with large sliver buckles

"Ok! We can go now!" she chirped happily

The group of 8 started to head quickly to the exit when Sakura spotted something stuck up on a wall.

"Hey hold up for a minute" she called as she stopped and walked towards it

"Sakura we're getting out of here with out involving physical violence and you're stopping us?!" asked Ten-ten incredulously.

"Nah, take a look at this" then she read the poster out loud for everyone.

"Battle of the bands! See what your band is made of; go up against every band in Konoha, for the prize! Only three bands can make it Konoha representatives and 10,000 in cash. The chosen bands will be flown out to the Wave country where they will battle it out for the title of top band in Japan and win a recording deal with JS recording company. All interested bands sign up below. Auditions are to be held 21st of September in Konoha Leaf High auditorium."

"Wow!! Do you know how much clothes we could buy with 10 thousand dollars!!" Ino sighed

"Yea! And how much ramen…!" Naruto added dreamily

"Am I the only one disturbed by our 2 friends?" Ten-Ten sweat dropped looking at the 2 stare off into space; hearts in their eyes…

"Uh uh"

"Nope"

"Hn"

"Troublesome"

"No"

"Thought so… Anyway Sakura, we doing this thing?" she asked

"What do you think" Said girl replied smirking

"I think your about to ask me for a pen ne?"

"How'd you know..?"

The two girls smirked at each other while Hinata just shook her head at her friends' antics. Ten-ten passed a pen to Sakura and she signed their band name on the line. Then she stood straight and turned back to her friends, she was about to hand back the pen when she noticed it wasn't in her hand anymore she turned her head back to the poster to see Sasuke signing it as well, he smirked as they started to walk again, Ten-ten and Hinata dragging the day dreaming duo.

"So it looks like we'll have a little competition" she said to Sasuke from their position at the back of the group, trailing behind slightly.

"You might, we won't…" he said smugly

She punched him in the arm playfully "egotistical jerk"

"Yes, but you still like me, said so your self, remember"

"I said no suc-"

_Flash back_

"_Turn right! And when I say now drive off the road"_

"_Are you crazy!! That's a cliff we'd die!"_

"_Just do it! As much as I like you I don't wanna die with you today either!!"_

She blushed… "I-I d-didn't… I didn't mean it like that… "

He chuckled at her "Don't worry Pinky, your secret's safe with me" and then he did something, even he didn't know why. He kissed her on her forehead. Then he rumpled her hair and walked up to catch up with the group. Sakura was in momentary shock but then…

"UCHIHA!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!"

* * *

"THIS IS YOU HOUSE!!" Sakura and Ten-Ten shouted at the top of their lungs "IT'S A FRIGGING MANSION!!"

Ino and Hinata, who both came from rich backgrounds, just looked at their friends.

Naruto laughed at their expression as they walked into the living room, it really was huge, with 3 couches a large wide screen TV that took up most of the far wall, complete with a PS3 and Xbox, with an extensive case of games and DVD's, an entire sound system in one corner complete with a karaoke machine that looked like it was never used (and it wasn't) an glass coffee table in the centre of everything. The wall facing outside was paned with one way glass so you could see out but it was tinted so no one could see in.

"You all can wait here, we'll be back now" he said as he watched Sakura's and Ten-ten's jaw hit the ground

"Ok" Hinata said nicely as she and Ino dragged they're two dazed friends to the couch.

Once the boys were gone Ino turned to the rest.

"They don't seem as bad as we thought the were Saku. Do you think they are trying to trick us into trusting them?"

"Nah, Neji would never do that to Hinata you should have seen how protective he was being while she was talking to Naruto he would have jumped him if I didn't stop him" Ten-ten told her

"Yea but what about that Friday night? When Sasuke asked Sakura over.." Ino questioned still doubtful, even though for some reason, there was a part of her that trusted Shikamaru with her life.

"That was fake.." Sakura informed her

"What?"

"Yea it was a fan girl test, to see if we were sluts.." Hinata started

She continued explain what Naruto had told her about fan girls and the test they use, while Sakura confirmed it with what Sasuke had said. Ino was shocked but laughed it off while Ten-ten was in deep thought.

'_So that what he meant by he was glad I passed…stupid Hyuuga'_

The boys came back down a couple minutes later, the uniform of long black pants white button up short sleeve shirt black tie and blazer, discarded and replaced with jeans and t-shirts, Neji's' was white with a black hawk design on his left shoulder and white jeans. Shikamaru wore a button up green shirt un-tucked, with the first couple of buttons undone, and dark jeans. Naruto had an orange shirt with "I love ramen" written in black and blue jeans. Sasuke had a plain black shirt with a small blue and white fan looking symbol stitched on the bottom right corner and black jeans. The girl mentally gawked at them… they were hot!!

"Let's get going" Neji said picking up a set of keys from the rack, leading the way to the garage, while the girls went back out to the road where they parked. A minute later the boys pulled out in a black convertible, Neji driving and Sasuke in the passenger seat Shikamaru and Naruto in the back. They gave the boys they're address since they had no clue where they were or how to get home, and followed them.

Now that Sakura was alone on her bike, she missed the warmth of having Sasuke there with her, having someone there to share the rush with, even if she wasn't driving it felt good, and now it was gone. Little did she know Sasuke was missing the feeling as well, the rush that came with turning corners no doors or seat belt to protect you, just you the open road, and the girl who you now considered your best female friend, there holding on to your waist, laughing that laugh that sounded so much like music to you, the warmth of her pressing against your back. He really missed it. He had ridden bikes before, heck he had his own bike in the garage, though he hadn't had a chance to ride it in ages, but something about this time, left him aching for more.

Faster than the girls expected it they reached home, apparently the boys didn't live too far from them. They parked in the garage, and walked in.

"Welcome to our humble abode" Ten-ten said giving a mock bow motioning the boys to the living room, where they sat on the different chairs Sasuke and Naruto on the large couch Neji on an armchair and Shikamaru on the smaller couch.

"We'll be back in a minute" Hinata said walking up the stairs

"Hopefully" Ten-ten whispered to Sakura pointing to Ino Sakura laughed

Ten minutes later

Sakura was plopped between Naruto and Sasuke on the large couch and Ten-ten was perched on the arm of the chair Neji was on.

"What did I tell you?" she asked Sakura. Both laughed.

"Ne, Sakura?" Naruto asked all of a sudden

"Hai?"

"Why is there a bulls eye over the TV?" he said pointing at the board of red and white circles above the television set.

"Oh that! That's for when Ten-chan get bored of whatever we're watchin' at the time"

Neji raised an eyebrow and turned to Ten-ten

"Care to explain?"

"Well, when they decide to watch a movie I've seen before, I practice my aim during the boring parts; or during commercials" she said matter-of-factly.

"And you people are not afraid she hits the troublesome TV?" Shikamaru asked

"Nah Tennie here has the best aim in Japan" said Ino who had just walked in, "There's one in the kitchen across from the dining table too"

"Care to demonstrate" Neji asked looking doubtful and Ino praise.

"No problem" she dug her fingers into her bunned hair and pulled out a throwing needle, and flicked it nonchalantly at the board. It hit dead centre.

"You got lucky" Neji teased even though he was shocked on the inside. _Why the hell does she have throwing needles in her hair?_

"Really?" she said and got 3 more needles, got up from the chair and backed the TV.

"What is she doin'" Naruto asked Sakura

"Just watch" She said smiling. Even Sasuke and Shikamaru seemed interested.

She closed her eyes and breathed out, then flicked then needles over her shoulder, Neji turned from looking at her to the board and his jaw nearly dropped as did the rest of the boys except Naruto whose actually did drop. The three needles had formed a perfect ring around the first one all still within the bulls eye.

"Still think I got lucky?" Ten-ten inquired grinning broadly

Neji said nothing, causing Ten-ten to snicker and take her seat. Thus the guys in the room made a mental note never to cross her.

"Well, while Hina's cooking what do ya'll wanna do" Ino asked taking a seat near Shikamaru on the couch.

"Ya'll could give us a tour?" Naruto asked eagerly

"No fair we didn't get a tour of your house" Sakura stated pouting slightly

"We'll give you one next time" he replied

"Who said there'll be a next time?" Ten-ten said raising her eyebrow

"Who said there won't be one?" Neji responded smirking

"Fair enough" she said shrugging "Let's go" with that she got up again the other girls following her. Ino was wearing a denim skirt that went down to her mid thigh and a lavender top with pink lips across her chest, Sakura had on a pair of black short shorts, on which she had spray painted the words 'bite me' across her but in red, and a red v neck sleeveless shirt that hugged her curves, Ten-ten had knee cut tan cargo pants and a white tank top that stopped a little before the pants began leaving a small strip of skin exposed and the knife at her hip clearly visible.

"Are you coming?" Ino asked as three of the four boys hadn't moved. Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke joined the girls and Naruto as they made their way into the hall. The girls passed the fact that only Naruto moved, off as not wanting the tour in the first place, but little did they know the boys were internally wondering how the hell they could look so hott no matter what they wore…

They walked across the hall to the kitchen, where the saw Hinata cooking up a storm, humming one of new the songs they were working on, She was wearing a blue summer dress that moved with her as she swayed with the tune.

"Hey!" she said when she noticed them "I just put the chicken in the oven and I'm about to start the rice." she said happily as Naruto stared at her in awe.

Ten-ten put on a cheesy tour guide voice and held her hand up to her mouth like a microphone. "On the left we can see the dining table, that is, conveniently located in the same room as the kitchen. This single room arrangement is divided buy a beautiful marble counter, where the occupants of the house have breakfast every morning. On the other side of said counter we can see the kitchen appliances and what not. Please take special note; NEVER interfere with Hina-Chan's sauce pans or utensils if you value your appendages… she's vicious."

The girls and Naruto laughed at her antics as she took a bow, while Shikamaru chuckled and Sasuke and Neji smirked.

_She really is something else_ Neji thought_ so relaxed and down to earth, she's funny and not afraid to be herself in front of us even though we just met today, like the world is her playground._

"Now follow me," she ordered marching them out of the kitchen down the hall "If you look to your right you will be greeted by our prize worthy artwork collection, done by none other but our own lovely forehead girl!! Oww!" she exclaimed as Sakura hit her on the head

"What was that for?" she asked

"For calling me forehead and boring us with useless paintings that are not even wor-"

"Hn, these are good." Sasuke spoke, for the first time in a little while, cutting off her rant while staring at the paintings. Good was not the word to describe these though, they were amazing. All along the hall were pictures of waterfalls lakes wolves and the moon, all exquisitely done in his opinion.

"Um… Thanks" she said quietly

"Yea Sakura, you could sell these!!" Naruto added loudly

"Any who lets keep going" Ino said brightly, taking attention off of Sakura, which she was completely grateful for, but unfortunately it didn't last because Ten-Ten brought them down stairs to her dance studio.

"And this is the dance studio where Saku-chan comes up with all her strange twists and turns she tries to teach us, Kami-sama knows how she gets them done in the first place…"

Then room had hard wood floors and three walls of mirrors, a waist high bar going around the whole room, there was a large radio in a corner with a stack of C.Ds near it, posters of dancers, littered the non-mirrored wall.

"Next we have my personal favourite room" Ten-ten continued ushering them out of the one they were presently in, and walking them into the music studio.

"Welcome to my domain!" she exclaimed "Over there you can see the stage where we practice and over there is the mini recording studio. We keep all the extra instruments, amps and stuff over there through that door also that's where we keep the grand piano, Ino's favourite place, she's a whiz at that thing, but I wont bring you in there we still have some unpacking to do."

The seven of them headed back upstairs. They followed Ten-ten back to the kitchen where Hinata was stirring a pot and through the back door. In the back were a few trees four of which were each surrounded by rocks.

"This is the back yard nice place to relax etc, etc." Ten-Ten said

"Why are those four trees bordered off" Neji asked

"Well… Um our…. Parents… Put those there one tree for each of us, the plum tree for Hinata, a pear tree for me, orange for Ten-ten and a cherry one for Sakura, they're our favourite fruits…" Ino said. Though she looked slightly solemn when she started the sentence she finished with her normal vigour. Sasuke and Neji were absolutely sure they saw Sakura's and Ten-ten's eyes glaze over when, Ino said parents, but then again so did theirs.

"Any who, we all also have our favourite flowers out here too" Ino continued " There's roses over there for me lilies for Hinata in the pond right at the back, irises for Ten-ten to the right and a cherry blossom tree for Sakura, which was strangely enough planted right by her room window."

"It's getting cold lets head back inside" Sakura said.

They walked back through the kitchen, past the humming Hinata, back to the living room and plopped on the couches, and turned on the TV.

* * *

It was the commercial to some sitcom Naruto found, when said boy realised something.

"You guys didn't bring us upstairs…"

"We didn't?" Sakura asked from her position next to Ino on the floor.

"Nope"

"Well you'll have to do it later, cause dinner's ready" came a voice from behind them. They turned a round to see Hinata standing at the door way smiling sweetly.

"Yatta!!" Naruto screamed, all thoughts of uncharted ground forgotten.

They settled down at the table while Sakura helped Hinata bring out the food, there was baked chicken and curried chicken, with choices from vegetable fried rice and shrimp fried rice, with steamed vegetables as a side, with miso and beef ramen for Naruto. As Hinata laid the food out decoratively on the counter, Sakura was walking around like a waitress taking orders. She went around asking every ones food choice, except Ten-ten who all the girls knew, wanted a little bit of everything ("What? I love Hina's cooking."). Then there was Naruto..

"Alright, Naruto-baka," she called standing next to him "what'll be, beef- ramen or miso ramen?"

"I'll have five bowls of each!" he announced

The girls laughed.

"Ok, now seriously what will it be?" she asked

"He was being serious.." came a voice to her left and she turned to Sasuke looking at Naruto with a slightly disgusted look on his face

"H-he was" she stuttered

"It's troublesome but I think he's being conservative since it's the first time over here, it gets worse" Shikamaru said in a bored tone.

"It's ok I made plenty he can have as much as he wants" said Hinata who was fixing the plates.

"Alright 10 bowls of ramen coming up" Sakura said

Soon they had all settled down to eat, and Hinata had taken her place between Naruto and Ino, with her plate. They all were chatting about nothing in particular when Shikamaru asked Ino something he was wondering for a little while now…

"Why did ya'll move to this troublesome town together?"

"Yea. And how did you meet?" added a curious Naruto

Neji and Sasuke stopped their glaring contest, actually interested in the response.

"Well Sakura and I were friends since Grade school, then on the first day of high school we met Hinata, she was all shy and cute but the shy part didn't last long, though she still is adorable" Ino started, while Hinata blushed.

Naruto mentally agreed

"We were teased from day 1, probably because we didn't look or act like tramps, the school is crawling with sluts and perverts but any way, it affected me and Hinata badly but Sakura who unfortunately was teased all her life was used to it and tried to toughen us up. Then later… umm due to circumstances beyond anyones' control…Sakura met Ten-ten… Uh outside of school"

They boys noticed Sakura staring intently at her vegetables while Ten-ten was cutting a piece of chicken with a lot more vigour than was necessary.

"Any who we found out she was in the class across from us and also a non-slut, so we started to hang out and the two of them showed us how to ignore the idiots, so life was good. Then one day, second year, when we were having lunch outside Hinata forgot her chopsticks so was going to the lunch room to buy some… I think she might wanna continue.."

Every one turned their attention to Hinata, who blushed from their stares, well mainly Naruto's.

"Yea well after I left the girls I went into the school, when I rounded a corner some girls grabbed me and shoved me into an out of bounds hallway…

_Flash back_

"_Ohh look who we have here girls" said the leader of the group grabbing Hinata's shirt collar slamming her against the wall. There were about 12 girls behind her._

"_Yea, it's the white eyed freak" said another one who was to the main girls left_

"_Oops an look at that she's all alone, no one there to protect her… what a shame" said the one to the right_

_The girl that had her to the wall flung her into the ground while the others laughed._

"_Well you little white eyed piece off trash, guess what day it is?"_

_Hinata said nothing from her new found position on the ground, she just silently prayed someone would find her soon._

"_It's garbage day!" the leader sang while kicking her in her side._

_The girls behind her laughed as she kicked her again and again, until she coughed up blood. She grabbed her again and put her to the wall._

"_Anyone got anything to say before I finish her off?" she asked_

"_Yea put her down if you value the current location of your appendages" came a voice from behind. Hinata looked around her captors to see her three, currently very livid, best friends._

"_A -pen da- who? What the hell are you talking about" spat the girl still holding Hinata_

"_What Ten-ten means, oh dear moron, is that you'd better get your stinking little hands off of her or she'll cut them off and shove them up you ass, while I rearrange the structure of your rib cage" Sakura said her eyes seemingly changing from their normal emerald to a dark bottle green._

"_Oh the pipsqueaks wanna fight huh? Haha you couldn't fight you way out of a wet paper bag" she scoffed _

"_I'd prove you wrong but I think you'd need the bag more, what with that heap of stale dog dung you call a face" said Sakura smiling sadistically _

"_Oh now your gonna get it!" screamed the leader and dropped Hinata_

"_Bring it!" shouted Ino and with that a fight broke out._

The tension that was building, partly due to Neji who was gripping a pair of chopsticks to splinters, broke as Naruto burst out laugh along while the rest chuckled, even Sasuke, causing Shikamaru who had missed it earlier to choke.

"Well it started to rain so we decided to go to the old abandoned class for the rest of lunch, so we went looking for her, then we heard laughing in the out of bounds corridor so went to check it out. At the time Sakura and Ten-Ten were teaching me to fight, so I got along ok, but those two were amazing." Ino started thumping Shikamaru on the back.

"The idiot girls had brought along knives and tried to stab them but Sakura grabbed one by the arm and broke it in four different places and shared out a good set off cracked ribs and concussions, while Tennie had one pinned to the wall with her needles and the others were slashed up pretty good by their own knives. Unfortunately we got suspended for a while, something about the girls being in intensive care, but since then we decide that we were done ignoring, so we got in more fights later on, put a few more girls in the hospital though not as badly, cause the first time we just lost it and went coo coo, but anyway, the principle decided to transfer us due to, not having the right learning experience there, lack of respect for fellow students, something about "not being able to co exist" etc etc. So we ended up here." She finished brightly.

The boys were amazed, these girls were something else, and they really loved each other.

They all continued chatting until it was time to head home. They promised each other that they'd do it again sometime soon.

* * *

Sasuke lay in his bed thinking about the one thing he couldn't get off his mind since he left the girls' house. Pink. He'd see her every time he closed his eyes; hear her laughing every time it was silent. She just wouldn't go away. As he stared at the ceiling he wondered; how could she get him to be so relaxed after only knowing her a few hours? How could she get him to laugh so easily when he hadn't laughed for years and how the hell did she get him to talk and act so freely around her when it had taken him weeks to warm up to Naruto, and that was before _it_ happened and he become so distant to the world. What was she doing to him? But, there was something there, something beneath the happy personality, like she was hiding something, he had seen it in her eyes tonight... Something that reminded him of him… He fell asleep wondering about it… He'll just have to figure it out later.

* * *

Please review!!


	8. Chapter 8: Flashbacks and Brothers

Yup i had no homework this week end!! teachers love me!!... yea right... any who heres a new chap

Disclaimer: No i dont own Naruto, sobs, o well

* * *

The next three weeks passed without too much incident, well if you don't count finding out your gym teacher was a maniac with his own mini-me, that is desperately in love with Sakura…

_Flash back_

"_The power of Youth is with us all!! It flows Youthfully through our Youthful veins!!" screamed their bowl cut green spandex clad gym teacher, while striking a good guy pose blinding every one in the current vicinity with his teeth._

"_Is he always like this?" Ino asked while Sakura and Ten-ten's eyebrows were twitching and Hinata hid behind Naruto._

"_It's about get worse" Naruto deadpanned_

"_Oh Gai-sensei your youthful words of youth have inspired me. I will make you proud of me and my great power youth!!" exclaimed an exact replica of the teacher, gym uniform abandoned, replaced with the same green spandex._

"_Lee!!"_

"_Gai-sensei!!"_

"_Lee!!"_

"_Gai-sen--"_

"_Would you shut the hell up!!" shouted a very disturbed Sakura_

_Her outburst, unfortunately, brought Lees attention away from the setting sun that had somehow appeared in the back of the embrace he was sharing with Gai. Hearts appeared in his eyes as he stared at Sakura, who unconsciously took a step back closer to Sasuke. Then he snapped, and ran towards her kneeling down grabbing her hand_

"_Oh sweet flower of youth!! My youthful name is Rock Lee!! Will one as youthfully beautiful as you be my youthful girl friend of youth!!"_

_Sasuke suppressed a growl and he clenched his fist to prevent himself from completely murdering the large eyebrow-ed freak in front of him._

_Sakura on the other hand was caught between disgust flattery and anger but never the less broke it to him the nicest way she knew how…._

"_No way in hell…"_

_Sasukes fist unclenched and he smirked._

"_Yosh!! I will prove my love to you by running 1000 laps around the gym and if I cant do that I will do 1000 push ups!!" and with that he ran off, leaving eight very disturbed sweat dropping teens and a larger version of himself with tears in his eyes muttering something about 'my boy' and 'power of youthful love.'_

_End Flash Back_

….. Then finding out your literature teacher was a complete pervert……

"_Alright class today we'll be reading one of my greatest creations : Icha Icha- Make out tactics : Jungle edition!!" _

_Most of the girls in the class fainted though some along with most of the boys looked enthusiastic. The Avenging light who were currently sitting behind the Angels let out a collective groan…Shikamaru hit his head onto the table while Sasukes and Nejis right eyes were twitching. Naruto on the other hand decided to voice their common thoughts…_

"_Ero-sennin!! You are such a perv!!" he shouted_

_The girls were confused.._

"_Naruto-kun, what are you talking about?" Hinata asked_

_Naruto looked at her then leaned over to her ear and whispered something. At first she blushed at his closeness, causing the girls to snicker, but then her face change to that of shock then almost complete horror.. Then…_

"_He wants us to read SMUT he wrote himself!!" She shouted_

"_WHAT!!" came the voices of her other three female companions_

"_Not Smut, young lady, erotic poetry." Jiraiya-sensei explained grinning_

….After which realising your biology teacher is a creepy paedophile with an interest in Sasuke.

_Sakura was slightly creeped out.. Ok scratch that she was extremely creeped out. There in front of her was the palest most sickly looking man (at least she hoped it was a man not a mutant snake) with slits for eyes and the most disgustingly sadistic grin plastered on his face. A snake draped around his neck. To make it worse he seemed to be staring at someone with that, 'Undress you with my eyes' sort of stare. Sakura followed his gaze until it landed on her, very pissed looking, lab partner…_

"_Uh.. Sasuke… you o-" she was cut of when the teacher spoke_

"_Ssssassuke-kun, you didn't ssscore ssso well on you lasst tesst. Why don't I give you ssssome private lesssonsss." he called smirking, his voice sending shivers down Sakuras spine; and not the good kind.._

"_I scored 98" Sasuke answered annoyed, while the constant echoing of "Sasuke-kun's so cool and smart!!" never ceased._

"_Yesss but am ssssure I'd be able to help you in more wayss than one Sssassuke-kun" he hissed._

_In normal circumstances Sakura would have died laughing at Sasukes current expression, but right now she was disturbed, very disturbed, lucky for them the bell rang and they ran off as quickly as the could to lunch._

…. Your chemistry teacher, was an ex military school teacher… plus is your current history teacher's girl friend.

"_Fall in you maggots!! Pop quiz on the periodic table! 100 push-ups for any one scoring less than 50!!". she shouted slamming the ruler on the desk, breaking it in the process._

"_But sensei, you haven't finished teaching us that…" Naruto pointed out hopefully._

_She looked up at him and smiled, Naruto relaxed a little… well until she chucked a sharp pencil at him, which passed dangerously close to his eye._

"_I know…" she told him._

_By the end of the day Naruto along with half the class couldn't move and Ten-ten had a new idol._

…and your history teacher was more interested in reading your literature teacher's books than teaching…

"_Ok class…read from pages 167- 201 in your text book. When your done take the test sheets from the right side of my desk and complete them quietly. When you done that, put them on the left side of my desk and leave. And don't disturb me unless someone's dieing." he said bluntly propping his feet on the desk and pulling out a small orange book. For the rest of the period the only sounds heard were turning pages, scratching pens, and badly stifled giggles. _

..Beside that there were the normal fan girl situations: stares and drooling at the boys and glares and threats at the girls, but no fight broke out luckily.

Sakura laid on her back staring up through branches of the cherry blossom trees above her remembering the events of the past few weeks, both groups had grown extremely close during the short time. The girls had even been introduce to Temari the guys only other female friend, and Kiba her boyfriend, they weren't that close to the boys, but before the girls came she was the only non-fan girl in the school, though she still seems to hold a bit of respect for Neji and Sasuke. She and Kiba both got held back a year for fighting, apparently some of Kiba's football team had tried to grope her not knowing who they were messing with, and got their ass handed to them twice, once by Temari herself then by Kiba when he found out. After landing them all a extended vacation in the hospital he quit the football team. They both got suspended for a good while, so missed out on alot, plus some of the final exams so they were held back. Normally the might have been allowed up, but with the football finals coming up and almost the whole team in some kind of brace, they weren't letting them off so easy.

Sakura sighed. It was Friday and all eight of them were in the car park.. Bored as hell…

"Ahh what are we gonna do!! It's Friday and we have no plans!!" Ino shouted suddenly waking Shikamaru who was asleep on the ground close to were Sakura was.

"Ino we've never had any plans…" Ten -ten said from the branch she was sitting in.

"That's cause we always had to play at the troublesome Green House" Shikamaru stated while turning on his side trying to get back to sleep.

"But the manger is giving us the day off cause of the auditions tomorrow" Sakura said sitting up and stretching.

"Oh oh oh!! I know what we can do!" Naruto sang dancing around

"Oh hell no, remember what you got us into last time.." Said Ten-ten jumping down in front of him.

"Hehe.. don't worry this has nothing to do with the ma-" Neji turned from his glaring contest with Sasuke and hit Naruto over the head before he could finish the sentence.

Sasuke smirked "You lose Hyuuga.."

"Shut the hell up Uchiha"

"Ahem!" Hinata faked coughed breaking the verbal battle that was about to break loose "What was your idea Naruto-kun" she smiled sweetly at him.

"Huh… oh I.. umm… I forgot…OW!" it was Sasuke's turn to hit him, while the other's sweat dropped.

"What the hell was that fo-… ohh I remember now…we could have…" he paused for effect.

…..

…..

…..

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!!" the four girls shouted (A/N yes Hinata too)

"Oh right….. A SLEEPOVER!!"

The girls squealed while the boys sweatdropped.

"What the hell kind of idea is that dobe…" Sasuke said while watching his blonde best friend jumped up and down with three out of four girls while hugging the fourth, who seemed to be extremely close to fainting from either embarrassment or lack of oxygen… he couldn't tell..

"What?! We could stay over at the girls house and all go the auditions together the next day since we both trying out. It'll be fun!!" the Dobe in question answered.

"It's too troublesome.."

"Nara's right." Neji agreed

"Aww come on Hyuuga, scared of a little sleep over?" Ten -ten asked with a raised eyebrow

The Hyuuga boy's eye twitched, but he answered smoothly never the less.

"No, Don't you think I have better things to do than go to a girly sleepover.."

"Well I think," she started, strutting slowly up to Neji, who failed to notice the wink she shared with Ino a second before, "Any man should be happy…to spend a whole night.. in a house with three hot girls that aren't related to you…. _unsupervised… _What's the matter Hyuuga…. cant handle it?" She was standing extremely close to him, voice while slowly running her hand up his arm and down his chest a little, as she whispered the last part in his ear.

"Humph …fine.." He mumbled turned his head away from Ten-ten, who was suddenly grinning and showing a peace sign, hiding the faint blush across his cheeks. The rest of the gang just snickered.

"1 down 2 to go" Ten-ten whispered to Sakura and Ino as she walked back and stood next to them.

Ino smirked "Oh Shika-kuunn!!" she called out sweetly.

"Troublesome, your not gonna make me go if I don't want to." he mumbled.

"Aw Shika-kun!! Your mean!" she started "But who said you had a choice" she finished darkly, a murderous aura surrounding her, the smile changing to a smirk.

"… Troublesome.. Fine ill come.." Ino smiled then..

_Flash back_

" _Shika-kun!! Shika-kun!!" a 5 year old blonde girl screamed running through the park down the road from her house, looking for her best friend._

"_Shika-kun!! Where are you, you lazy bum!!"_

"_Yare yare, geeze I'm over here troublesome girl…" came a voice from behind a cherry blossom tree._

_The little girl smiled and ran behind the tree launching her self on her half awake friend who had just sat up from his mid-afternoon nap, causing them both to fall back on the ground_

"_Guess what guess what!! My mom said i could have a birthday party and after that you can stay for a sleepover!! Isn't that great!?"_

"_Why would I want to come to a troublesome sleepover…" he asked teasing her._

_Ino glared at him then smiled.._

"_Aw Shika-kun your so mean! But who said you have a choice!!" she chirped brightly_

Ino was lost in her thoughts for what seemed like forever.

_That was him… you mean my childhood best friend before we moved to Suna…. My first crush…. Is Shikamaru… What the HELL!!_

She was brought from her thoughts by a concerned voice calling out to her.

"Ino?.. Geeze how troublesome are you still on earth woman..?" came the voice of the same person that had started to make a home in her thoughts. She looked up to see a slightly concerned Shikamaru.

"Oh.. Hehe… sorry spaced out for a second" She smiled and walked back over to the girls

"One left" she whispered brightly to them, while making a mental note to talk to Shikamaru.

Sakura smiled and walked calmly up to Sasuke.

Now Sasuke is no fool. Emotional stunted, yes. Human ice cube, yes. Occasionally seeming to lack a voice box, yes, but he isn't a fool. He saw how the other two were 'convinced', so seeing as he was the only boy out of the others left opposing the proposition, and Sakura had started to walk towards him smiling. He started to prepare himself.

_Ok, so there's threats and seduction. She knows I don't give into threats easily so her most likely tactic is seduction like Ten-ten with Neji._

_**Normally I'd be happy to hear this.. But considering we're supposed to actually refuse… we're screwed…**_

_Yeah.. Wait when did you get back…_

_**Oh this weekend but I've been bummed out by jet lag, just woke up… but anyway she's in front of you… and no matter how hard it is you must resist all urges to jump her bones.**_

……_._

A soft sweet voice brought him back to reality... "Oh Sasuke-kun"

Sakura: 1 Sasuke: 0 why did she have to sound so damn good saying his name with that suffix.

"Don't you want to come to the sleepover?" she asked in what was a surprisingly normal voice, instead of the sultry one he had expected.

_She's lulling me into a false sense of security trying to catch me off guard._

"Hn, no" He braced himself for the physical contact he was sure was going to happen next. He was an Uchiha, he had to be prepared, and he was. He was prepared for soft seductive voices, eyes filled with lust (fake or not), words with underlying meanings, the works, but alas the great Uchiha was not prepared for…

"Please, Sasuke-kun.." he refocused on the girl in front of him, and his eyebrow started to twitch. Not only was she pouting, the cutest pout he had ever had the misfortune to come across, she had used the tactic the great Uchiha prodigy had over looked… The puppy eyes.

Sakura: 2 Sasuke: 0

"Ne Sasuke-kun, pwease" she started up at him with huge sparkling green eyes, gleaming with innocence and childish wonder. Her voice becoming soft and child-like hands clasped in front her chest.

"Hn, no" he replied _Must.. Remain calm ….don't look in to eyes and we should be fine.._

_**Inner to Sasu-chan, Inner to Sasu-chan, we're fighting a losing battle .. Repeat losing battle…fallback! Fallback! ..over**_

Sasuke unconsciously took a step backwards averting his eyes. It was silent for a few seconds and just when he thought he'd won heard a sniff. He looked up quickly to find Sakura staring at him with the same huge sparkling eyes, though now they were rimmed with tears…

_Kami-sama help me_

She had gotten closer to him, and had one of her hands curled in a paw like fashion up to her face to wipe away the 'tears' from her closed right eye. His eye twitching had never been worse.

"Mou Sasuke-kun don't you want to spend time with me?" she pouted "don't you like me anymore…"

Sakura: 3 Sasuke: 0

_**I cant take this anymore, go to the frigging sleep over or I'm gonna show her how much we like her right now!!**_

_But I don't like her!_

_**Stop denying and do it!!**_

"… Fine…"

And the winner is Sakura!

"Yay!!" she launched herself at Sasuke, arms circling his neck in a tight hug "you're the best Sasuke!" she smiled and looked up at him. One of his arms had unconsciously gone around her waist as their gaze locked, and onyx met jade. Seconds felt like minutes as they gazed into the depth of each others eyes, looking into their souls, seeing every hidden emotion. Everything else disappeared for that moment and it was just the two of them, alone, nothing else mattered, only the person in their arms (A/N or arm). Then as if magnetized their lips started to move towards each other…but alas all good things come to an end.

Naruto, the only one seemingly oblivious to the potential blackmail material unfolding in front of him, seeing as he was the only one with out his phones camera on stand by, had finally released the laugh he'd been trying to hold in while watching his friends get 'convinced' by their crushes. Yup you heard me right, crushes. Now, Naruto may act like an idiot, and at some times he seriously is…, but when it comes to his friends feelings or well being he's smarter than he looks. Over the past few weeks Naruto had realised that his three friends had grown special feelings for certain members of an opposing band, now all he needed to do was get them to admit it, but back to the matter at hand…

"Ha haha!! Lol you guys… should have … seen yourselves… Haha they got you good!! Especially you teme haha!!" he laughed clutching his stomach with one hand the other hand holding on to a tree for support.

The two wanna-be love-birds broke apart a blush adoring both of their faces, luckily the rest were too busy, beating Naruto for ruining their opportunity at easy money or favours except Hinata who was more worried about his well being, and Shikamaru who found it to troublesome to help with the beating, to notice. Sakura walked over to the girls leaving Sasuke in thought.

_Did that just -_

_**Uh huh**_

_So she was about to--_

_**Mm Hmm**_

_And we were about to--_

_**Yup**_

_And if Naruto didn't interrupt we would have--_

_**Affirmative **_

_In front of-_

_**Yes Sasu-chan**_

_Ok… _

_**Yea …**_

_WHAT THE HELL!!_

_**Pretty much…**_

He refocused on the group to find Sakura staring at him. They both looked away quickly but in that second long glance, they made an agreement to act like it never happened.

"Well lets going! To the girls house!!" shouted Naruto who was nursing some minor injuries.

"Uh Naruto-kun don't you think you'd need to get some stuff from your house if you spending the night, and your instruments if we're going straight the tryouts tomorrow." Hinata told him calmly

"Oh.. Right.. Your so smart Hinata-chan!… To our house!!" they sweatdropped but walked to their respective modes of transportation.

As they made their way through the car park Neji held Ten-ten back by her waist pulling her until her back was against his chest and his mouth was level with her ear. He exhaled lightly on her neck and smirked when he felt a badly suppressed shiver.

"What did I tell you about calling me Hyuuga, Ten-_chan… _Next time I might have to _do something_ about it.." he kissed he on her neck then let go of her catching up with the others, leaving a very confused and red Ten-ten.

It was Shikamaru's turn to drive today so that left Naruto in the back seat with Sasuke who was still thinking about what could have just happened.

"Thanks Dobe," he said quietly figuring the blonde would have no clue what he was talking about if he were to actually say it loud enough, but surprisingly…

"No Prob Teme, couldn't let you have your first kiss in such a potentially embarrassing situation, now could I?" came a voice from next to him.

His head snapped around to find a grinning Naruto waggling his eyebrows at him.

"Hn, yea" he hn-ed

"Just remember you owe me Teme" Naruto laughed.

Yes, Naruto is smarter than he looked…

* * *

The girls had gotten their tour of the boys house -cough mansion cough, cough- the day after they met so it was easy weaving through the corridors helping them carry out their instruments. In about a half hour they were at the girls house, cars unpacked and ready… Ready for what you ask? … Well …. they don't know either….

"Well this is entertaining" Ten-ten deadpanned from her seat on the coffee table.

"Yes I just can't contain my excitement…." Sakura added sarcastically from the couch between Sasuke and Naruto yet again. The three seem to have developed a very strong friendship over the past couple of weeks. To Naruto the two of them were like the family he never had… but we'll get to that later.

"What are you talking about. This is boring how could you be excited" he asked confused.

At this point I'd like to edit one of my earlier statements: Naruto is smarter than he looks,….occasionally… but I digress.

"That was sarcasm Naruto-kun" Hinata informed him nicely

"I don't get it.."

"It means they're not really excited Dobe" Sasuke said in his normal monotone.

"I know what sarcasm is teme!!"

"Yeah, sure"

"Good you finally admit I'm right."

"See what I mean Dobe"

"Grr! Teme!"

"Dobe.."

"Teme!!"

"Dobe"

"Te-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP" screamed an irritated Sakura bonking them both on the head, while the other's just stared blankly at them. They've gotten used to the three of them.

"Ow, what was that for" Naruto whined while Sasuke glared at her.

"The two off ya'll were arguing…RIGHT OVER MY HEAD!"

Naruto shuddered at her tone and literally jumped off the couch on to the ground, straight into Hinata's lap.

"Eep!" the startled girl cried

"Oops, sorry Hinata-chan" he said sheepishly getting off the mildly blushing girl.

"I-It's ok Naruto-kun, but what were confused about anyway?" she asked while Neji was on the chair behind Hinata suppressing a growl.

"Oh, right.. Why are we still bored, we supposed to be having a sleepover aren't those normally fun?"

"Yes they are but considering the fact that it's like 4:27 in the AFTERNOON this hardly counts yet" Ino stated

"Troublesome, so basically we're in the same position just in a different location..?" Shikamaru asked her stretching.

"Yup"

"You know time shouldn't matter if we're this bored now we'll be this bored tonight." Sakura pointed out.

"She has a point, you know.." Ten-ten agreed.

"Why don't we get some practise in, the auditions are tomorrow and we both need to be at the top of our game, then after we can have dinner and watch the eight thirty movie, that normally shows Fridays on channel 36." Hinata suggested

"Sure"

"Hn.."

"Aa"

"Why not.."

"Tch"

"Okie dokie"

"Dattebayo!"

"Ok you guys can use Sakura-chan's Dance studio while we use our studio, both rooms are sound proof. Every one ok with that?" Hinata stated getting up.

"Sure"

"Hn.."

"Aa"

"Why not.."

"Tch"

"Okie dokie"

"Dattebayo!"

Hinata sweatdropped but followed the rest, who were already making their way downstairs.

As soon as the door to the music studio was closed Sakura was backed into a wall by her three female best friends, two of which were grinning broadly the other had a knowing smile on her face.

"What?" she asked confused.. Praying this wasn't about what she thought it was.

"Spill it!" Ino demanded.

_Damn…. well playing dumb might just work_

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb hun .." Ten-ten told her grin widening "we know"

_Damn!!_

"Know what?" she tried one last time

"It's no use Sakura-chan, your blushing…" Hinata pointed out

"Fine.. What the hell do you want to know about it.." she said cursing the red tint on her cheeks.

"Isn't that obvious!?" Ten-ten started

"What the hell's goin' on with you and Sasuke!" Ino finished for her

"Nothing! He's just a really close friend that's all!!" she could feel her face getting hotter.

"Well it didn't seem so earlier… besides your blush is getting worse" Hinata smiled at her

"That was just a friendly hug.."

"With a lil extra spice" Ten-ten finished for her

"Plus I've never seen Sasuke touch anyone much less hug them.." Ino mused out loud

"That's not true he's hugged me many times so why should this time be special.." she said secretly trying to convince her self they both felt nothing for each other.

"Ohh really so the two of you all have been doing things behind our backs huh!?" Ten-ten asked in mock hurt.

"No! friendly hugs!! What part of that don't you get!!"

"The friendly part, besides where were we when these happened? Huh?"

"Well um.." she thought back.

_**You know something, every time Sasuke talks really or shows any sort of emotion is when the rest are busy or we're alone**__. _

_Yeah I wonder why… _

_**We should really talk to him maybe something happened to him that makes it harder to interact in large groups**__, _

_But he's been alone with the others but they still think he's an antisocial prick…_

Hinata sensed Sakura slight distress so she suggested they start practise, since they already wasted 5 minutes.

**6:30**

The boys made their way back to the living room to find 4 girls rolling around on the floor on top each other laughing hitting each other with throw pillows.

_Flash back_

_The girls felt pretty confident about their routine for the tryouts so they went back upstairs. Sakura Ino and Ten-ten settled themselves in the living room to wait for the boys. While Hinata went to start dinner. After a couple minutes of idle chit chat .._

"_I still think you and Sasuke like each other" Ten-ten said boredly_

"_Well at least I don't like Hinata's cousin" Sakura retorted then she remembered something "don't think I didn't see you two!"_

"_Ha so you admit- wait saw what!?"_

"_Ah Tennie I saw when he held you back before we came here, he had his arms around your waist. How did it feel to have your back pressed to his firm stomach Tennie"_

"_Shut up! Forehead" Ten-ten screamed blushing while Ino was dieing of silent laughter_

"_And while he was whispering to you and slowly kissed you on the neck you looked like Rudolph caught in headlights but it wasn't only your nose that was red.." she continued. Ino couldn't take it anymore she fell out of her chair on to the floor laughing._

"_Shut it the both of you!!" Ten-ten screamed throwing cushions at both laughing girls. One hit Sakura on the head but Ino had time catch the one aimed for her, so decided to throw it back at her attacker. Unfortunately her aim wasn't as good as Ten-ten so she accidentally hit Hinata, who was coming to check on the cause of all the screaming. With that an all out pillow war started, all hostilities forgotten. They were having so much fun they failed to notice the presences of three other people._

"Damn… all we need now is a mud pit.." Naruto stated staring at the scene before them. The two boys on either side of him mentally agreed despite themselves. Shikamaru who was trying very hard not to gawk cleared his throat…. It didn't work…. He tried again….. Nothing…

"AHEM!!"

The girls stopped their fight and looked up at the three at the door innocently.

"Oh hey Shika-kun" Ino said brightly

…..

…..

…..

…..

"What's that's smell?" Ten-ten asked

…..

….

….

"AHH THE FOOD!!" a very frantic blur of indigo sped out into the kitchen followed by a yellow one.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan I'll help you!! Dattebayo!!"

A very awkward silence followed their departure, that is until Sakura noticed someone was missing.

"Hey Neji, where's Sasuke?" she asked the Hyuuga boy

"Oh he's still down stairs he said to tell you all he'll be up a little later." he told her

"Oh well I think I'll go look for him." She said ignoring her friend's waggling eyebrows, and getting up.

"It troublesome but I wont advise it Sasuke likes his solitude." Shikamaru warned

"I'll take my chances.."

* * *

She opened the door of the dance studio and peeped in. Sasuke was sitting Indian style on the ground his guitar propped on the wall next to him. He was flipping through a book and had a solemn look on his face his shoulders slumped a bit. As she opened the door and walked in, however, he tensed and his face contorted to its usual look of apathy. When he noticed who it was he relaxed a bit but the impassive look didn't melt.

He didn't tell her to leave so she took this as a sign it was ok to be there, so she took a seat next to him on the floor.

"Hey"

"Hn"

"Geeze, your such a cave man. Anyway what you doing still down here."

"I told Hyuuga to tell you I'd be up soon." he said a little colder than normal but that wasn't gonna stop her, something was wrong with him and it was about time she found out.

"Yeah he did, but that not answering my question…" she said smiling at him.

He stared back at her for about a minute, then sighed.

"Thinking.."

"About?"

He looked away from her and stared back at the book in his hands.. "I don't know anymore"

She stared at him for about a minute then at the object he was clutching.

"What s that?" she asked him

"A book.."

"Gee, I wouldn't have guessed that…." she replied sarcastically

He looked up at her and smirked. "I figured not, that's why I told you"

"I hate you, did you know that.." she responded dryly

Sasuke chuckled a bit, but stopped abruptly as if thinking. His impassive face disappeared without him noticing, and to Sakura he looked like he was fighting an internal battle.

_Maybe he has an Inner_

_**Yeah that would explain it..**_

_Explain what?_

_**I saw an inner that looked just like him in France, though he seemed less antisocial.**_

_Hmm maybe anyway we'll ask him another time._

Sakura returned from her thoughts in time to see Sasuke sigh and hand her the book he was holding. She smiled at him and took it.

"This is a book of songs.." she said out loud while flicking through it.

"Wow Pinky can read.."

"Shut it cave boy.."

She kept on flicking until a particular song caught her eye, for what reason even she didn't know.

"Hey sing this one.." she told him holding the book out to him opened to a particularly tattered looking page.

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow at her

"Pwease…"

_Oh Kami-sama not those eyes again_ he thought

"That wont work again" he lied

"Pwease Sasuke-kun.."

"If I do would you shut up?"

"Hai!" she said brightly

He took the book from her and looked at the song she chose, he stiffened slightly…_of all the songs to pick.._

"Even if I wanted to, this song needs at least a guitar and drums one of which we lack cause Naruto's upstairs… and no I'm not calling him." Sasuke added as he saw her open her mouth.

"Ok, at least tell me what's it about…Pweasy"

"And your not getting rid of me, so you had best stop staring and start talking" she added as he was still just sitting staring at her.

"How would I know it just a stupid song.."

"Did you write it?" she asked quietly

"Why would you think so?"

"Just a thought, I wasn't gonna ask but I saw you tense when you saw what song it was so I figured it may be important to you, and because the page is more worn than the others, like its always being used, plus the words don't look like something just anyone could write, it sounds like it came from the heart."

" I don't have a heart.. Not anymore" he said looking away from her.

She took his hand his hers causing him to turn back to face her. "That's a lie and we both know it.. It's better to deal with emotions than pretend you don't have them………. It's a shame I hardly take my own advise" she mumbled the last part to herself but Sasuke still heard it

"What are you talking 'bout?" he asked slightly concerned

"Nothing" she said a little too quickly

"Sakura, what happened?" he asked her firmly

"I asked you first…" she answered defiantly.

"Fine ill tell you if you tell me, deal?" Sasuke said staring directly into her emerald eyes.

"Deal"

"Technically, I didn't write that song, I finished it, when it came into my possession it was the raw unfinished idea." he told her

"Then who wrote it?" Sakura asked not releasing his hand from hers, somehow she had a feeling he needed it.

"My brother…"

Long isnt it... im srry

Be nice and review plz


	9. Chapter 9: The sleepover

well im on a week holiday from school (mid term break) so i descided to finish this, honestly i have no motivation to finish this story... not thhat i dont have a story line... its just... the lack of reviews is gettin to me.. idk y it just feels so much better knowin there are actually ppl out there that want to read this... but im updating in any case. On a brighter note i got a kitten her names mika ( means new moon) she black n orange n adorable :D

Disclaimer: Nah i dont own Naruto...if i did, ... well lets just say i dont ne?

* * *

Last time:

"Technically, I didn't write that song, I finished it, when it came into my possession it was the raw unfinished idea." he told her

"Then who wrote it?" Sakura asked not releasing his hand from hers, somehow she had a feeling he needed it.

"My brother…"

--

"Brother?" she asked him confused no one ever mentioned he had a brother.

"Yea, Itachi. It was a song he wrote about our father…" he paused as if wondering whether he should continue. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and smiled at him, reminding him that she was still there and willing to listen to every thing he had to say. He gave her a very slight smile in return and continued.

"You see, our dad was a police officer, and he always dreamt his sons would become police officers just like him. So he shipped Itachi off to military school when he was young and tried to make him join his squad as soon as he came back. But Itachi refused he never wanted to be a police officer, he always had a passion for music. In fact it was Itachi that taught me to play the guitar. We were extremely close, like best friends. I really loved my brother, I looked up to him. Since my father couldn't get Itachi he turned to me, and since I was young, I tried to do every thing to please him, but nothing was good enough……. nothing I did was ever good enough for him. My mother would praise me, my brother would do that thing he did with his finger where he'd flick my forehead just to annoy me, but I knew he was proud, but my dad, he never cared. And when Itachi convinced mom to stop me from going to military school, Dad got pissed and nearly kicked him out the house… if he had I think I would have probably gone with him" he added as an after thought.

He paused and his grip tightened ever so slightly on Sakuras hand.

"Ever since then the tension in the house rose past boiling point, Itachi joined a band named Atatsuki, and dad was taking more and more missions away from home, so eventually we hardly saw him. One evening Itachi came home drunk from a party he went to, my mom had gone to get my dad from the airport. He told me to go visit Naruto at the orphanage, Naruto grew up in an orphanage were my mom used to volunteer, that's how we met. Anyway Itachi told me go, I don't think he wanted me to see him drunk. I spent the rest of the evening with Naruto, and about 7 I went home.."

She could tell this was getting harder for him cause his grip was tightening again.

"When I got home though, I saw my brother on the ground cradling my mothers body in his lap while my father was in a heap across the room. I ran straight to Itachi and asked what happened, but was just sitting there saying over and over, 'I'm sorry mommy' the last thing I remember before I passed out is looking down on mom's lifeless bloody face.

When I woke I was in the hospital, I kept asking and asking but no one wanted to tell me what happened. I was scared; I wanted to know where my brother and my mother were but the nurses refused to talk to me. Later that night Kakashi, who was a close family friend came to my hospital room and told me what Itachi had told the police. He said that he was drunk and my father had come home and they both somehow started a physical fight, Itachi was losing, he said that my mother had tried to stop them but got in the way and was hit in the head with a blunt object, Itachi lost it after that and brutally killed our father by stabbing him multiple times with his own pocket knife."

Sasuke stopped, he was staring at the ground, bangs covering his eyes Sakura felt her self tearing up but forced herself to be strong for him, she knew he wasn't finished.

"What happened to your brother?" she asked quietly

"After he confessed to the police he went mad, so they put him in an institute for the mentally troubled. I used to visit him occasionally…… but can't anymore." He chuckled dryly.

"Why not?"

"He's dead, I think it was the grief that killed him. I was with him while he was dieing, he seemed to have returned to sanity a minute before the end. He told me he's sorry this had to happen sorry he has to leave me now after all of it, then he got this goofy smile on his face and flicked my forehead and told me that mom says she loves me. Then he gave me a piece of paper and told me 'finish it' and those were his last words."

A solemn, awkward silence followed his words so Sakura did the only thing she could in that moment; she pulled on the hand she was holding, yanking him to her chest where she held him close stroking his hair like a child. At first he was stiff then he relaxed and let her hold him. She could feel something wet seep into her school shirt but she didn't question it, she just continued to stroke his hair, which was surprisingly soft. After about a minute he spoke.

"I'm alone, Sakura, everyone I loved is gone, my mother my brother, even my father…. All gone…. I'm alone."

"No your not and you know it. You have Naruto and the guys, you have Kakashi-sensei, heck you even have the girls, and, you have me, and I'm not leaving you anytime soon. None of us are, and we all love you."

He didn't look up but she could feel him smile against her "Sakura; thank you" he mumbled

He stayed in her embrace for a little while longer then sat up and looked at her.

"Ok you've heard my life story now out with it." he said his expression serious

_Damn I was hoping he forgot well I guess it's only fair._

It was Sakura's turn to sigh as she began to talk.

"I've been teased for numerous things through out my life, my pink hair, green eyes my large forehead basically anything. On the outside I had to seem tough and brush them off, because I didn't want Hinata and Ino to feel bad about them selves so I hadda be the one to defend them, but besides that my life was good. One day going home from school a girl called me a worthless slut. Being called a slut didn't phase me because I knew it wasn't true, but the worthless part stuck. Because that is my biggest fear being, worthless or helpless, not being able to do anything to protect my self or the ones I love; basically no use to anyone. Anyway I went home had dinner, the normal, and I was in my mothers room watching her paint while singing, she loved to hear me sing, she used to call me her little singing cherry blossom."

She stopped talking Sasuke could see she was remembering something; she had a small smile on her face, then the smile changed to a frown and she continued talking.

"Then we heard shouting from down stairs, unfamiliar male voices were quarrelling with dad. My mom shoved me in a closet and grabbed a bat from in it then closed the door and told me no matter what happens don't leave the closet and don't make a sound. About 3 seconds after she shut the door, two men burst in. My mom swung the bat at the first one and kicked the second in his stomach. She was always a good fighter, she was the one to teach me to fight in the first place.. I was sure she was going to beat them to a bloody pulp, but then a third man walked in with my dad, a gun pointed to his head, and told her to behave or he'll kill my father. So she dropped the bat, and then… then they raped her…. the three took turns and forced my father to watch. I saw it all.. And couldn't do a thing, right then what the girl said to me earlier came back to me; worthless, I felt so very worthless I couldn't do anything to help my own mother"

He saw her hands had clenched into tight fists and her knuckles were turning white, so he took them in his and unclenched them, giving them a reassuring squeeze like she had done for him. She smiled at him and continued.

"When they finished they beat her until she couldn't stand, then they turned to my father, you see my dad was a lawyer and apparently he had recently sent their brother to jail, and he was put on death row. They pointed the gun at my dad, and I heard my mom scream 'you said you wont hurt him!' the man turned his head to her and said 'I lied' then shot my dad right through his head. I tried but I couldn't stifle my scream entirely. The man who was nearest the closet heard me and opened the door. I was frozen in my tracks, I honestly didn't know what to do. I remember my mother screaming for me to run but my feet wouldn't move. The first man grabbed me and flung me on my mother's bed and start to fondle my chest t-through my s-shirt.." he could tell she was holding back tears as she took a breath to steady her mildly shaking voice. He wanted so badly to comfort her but decided it was best to let her finish.

"I was crying by then, I could hear my mother shouting for them to stop for me to run, …then.. I heard a gun shot and the shouting stopped. My mind went blank, they had striped my down to my panties and forced me to my knees on the ground, one man had his hand holding me by my hair, which was long at the time while the other was trying to get himself into my mouth. At that point in time I felt the worse I ever had in my life, I felt helpless, but there was a voice at the back of my head reminding me whose daughter I was; my mother had put up a fight at first, and only stop to try to save dad, and now, with no one left to save, I was on the verge of submitting to her killers. Just then the man that had my hair yanked on it hard causing me to scream giving the man a chance to force himself into my mouth"

A lone tear escaped the side of her eye

"I couldn't take it anymore so I bit down on him, hard" she smirked to her self " then he hit me with the but of his gun I could tell I was bleeding but I didn't care. I grabbed onto a knife that had dropped from one of them earlier. The man holding me laughed and told me that there was nothing I could do, that was gonna die like my whore of a mother. Right then I lost it, I took the knife and cut my own hair from where he was holding, kicked the gun out of the first man's hand and punched him in the face, I kicked the other two in the groin grabbed the gun and jumped out my mother's window, it was around fall so I landed in a pile of leaves my dad had racked up earlier but sprained my ankle in the process. I got up and ran for it; straight down the street in just my underwear, I ran into the first open place I could find which just happened to be a bar"

She gave a small laugh "now that I think about it wasn't the smartest thing I could have done, I mean a half naked girl running into a bar with drunk men.. But luckily I ran straight into the large chest of a woman. The last thing I remember before passing out is the woman staring at me with a 'WTF' look that reminded me so much of my mom I nearly laughed. Anywho, when I woke up I was in a bed in someone else clothes, and a very scary looking girl staring at me. Apparently the woman I ran into owned an orphanage in Suna even though she lived abroad, she comes down a couple times a year to check on the place. The girl called her back into the room and she asked me what happened, I told her about the men and my parents, so she reported it to the police, and "kindly convinced" in other words threatened them into not telling the press about who the victims were, cause I still had to go to school and would have enough trouble with out the whole world knowing. So she took me in and I started living at the orphanage, and even though I hardly saw her, that woman turned into a mother to me, and the scary girl, turned out to be Ten-ten, we didn't get along at first but that didn't last long as you can tell."

She finished her story with a lopsided grin but he could see the tears longing to cascade down her soft porcelain cheeks. He reached out for her and mimicked her earlier actions by bringing her head to rest on his chest stroking her hair slowly, he wasn't used to comforting others so he decided to just follow her lead from earlier.

"S-Sasuke, what are you doing..?" she asked

"Sshh you did it for me so I'm returning the favour" he said as he buried his face in her hair. "It's ok to let it out you know, you can cry in front of me I wont think any different of you" he added softly, he felt her relax in his arms.

"Your one to talk" she said before she let her tears flow freely into his chest. She cried into him gripping his shirt as she sobbed.

"I couldn't save them, I couldn't do anything but stand and watch them get hurt, watch them die, I couldn't protect them…I cant protect anyone.!!" she screamed into his chest.

He tightened his hold on her "There was nothing you could have done to save them Sakura, your alive, and I'm sure your mother is happy about that where ever she is now. You've protected Hinata from those girls you told us about and I'm sure you've done so much more for those 3. You are not worthless Sakura, and you don't always need to protect people, sometimes you need protecting too, and I promise you I will always be here for you. I will always protect you… with my life."

There was a slight pause after his words, he could feel her sobs calming a bit against him, until they stopped completely, but he didn't let go of her, some how, he didn't want to.

She looked up at him "Thanks Sasuke-kun"

He stared back at her; even though he knew it wasn't the time for such thoughts, he couldn't help but think that she looked even cuter right now with her slightly puffy eyes and damp cheeks. Unconsciously his head started to move to close the gap between their faces. As his head inched closer, hers started to move in response. Inches turned into centimetres…centimetres into millimetres until finally their lips met. They both felt like they were in heaven as their lips started to move against each other, eyes closed Sakura brought her arms around his neck. It was a sweet gentle kiss, each party involved giving and receiving comfort at the same time. He could taste her cherry flavoured lip gloss, as he sucked her bottom lip, all it did was leave him longing for more.

_**We're kissing Sasuke-kun!! Hell yeah!! / We're kissing Sakura-chan!! Wohoo!**_

_Mmmmm yeah / ..mm hn…_

He was about to lick her lips for entrance when they both realised something.

_WE'RE KISSING SASUKE!! / WE'RE KISSING SAKURA!!_

_WTF!!_

They opened their eyes and let go of each other quickly, both averting their eyes from the other.

"Uhh.." Sasuke started

"Umm" Sakura muttered playing with her short hair

"Um maybe we should go check to see if dinner's ready." she suggested tiring really hard to get rid of that annoying heat that seemed to have settled on her face.

"Hn.." he agreed fighting the same losing battle.

--

"What do you think they're doing down there?" asked a curious Ino

"Probably just talking…" Hinata replied sitting next to her, setting the pizzas they had ordered on the table.

"Sasuke? Talking? Troublesome, but I fine that highly unlikely, you hardy ever get more than a troublesome 2 word sentence from him.." said Shikamaru boredly reaching out for a slice.

"I agree with Nara…" Neji said, watching Ino slap away Shikamaru's hand

"Your one to talk mister ice-cube" Ten-ten stated dryly

"You think we should go call them for dinner?" Ino asked turning to Ten-ten, who was staring longingly at the pie.

"Nah… wouldn't want to interrupt what their doing, now would we…." she said matter-of-factly, waggling her eyebrows a bit.

"And what would that be …?" came a slightly irritated voice behind her.

Ten-ten turned her head to see Sakura standing behind her arms folded eyebrow raised, next to a stoic looking Sasuke hands stuffed in his pockets as usual.

"Oh I don't know, but who better to tell us than yourself ne? What were you two doing?" She asked her voice full of underlying implications.

"Talking.." she stated flatly her stance not wavering in the slightest, but Ten-ten and Naruto didn't fail to notice the faint blush that had crept onto their best friends faces in that split second and both made a mental note to ask them about it later.

"I didn't think Teme was capable of speaking in sentences much less holding a conversation.." Naruto stated, trying to annoy him enough to get rid of the tell tale blush before the others saw. His plan, for once, seemed to work.

"Can it Dobe…"

"Well the pizza just came, so we can eat now." Hinata put in nicely before Naruto could reply.

"I thought you were making dinner tonight Hina?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Well, I was but…"

_Flashback_

"_What__'__s that__'__s smell?__"__ Ten-ten asked_

…_.._

…_._

…_._

"_AHH THE FOOD!!__"__ a very frantic blur of indigo sped out into the kitchen followed by a yellow one._

"_Don__'__t worry Hinata-chan I__'__ll help you!! Dattebayo!!__"_

_Hinata raced into the kitchen to find the chicken she had left simmering one the stove had started to burn.. Nothing too serious. She was about to turn off the stove when Naruto ran in._

"_Hinata-chan! don't worry I'll help!!" just that moment he saw the smoking pot "Ahhh Fire!! Ill save you Hinata-chan!!"_

"_N-Naruto-kun stop!" but unfortunately he didn't hear her, he rushed to the sink and filled a bowl of water and rushed to the stove. He threw the water into the large frying dish where the chicken was simmering in oil. As soon as the two liquids made contact with each other, they started to sizzle and spit. Droplets of extremely hot oil were sent flying like molten rock from a volcano, scaring the daylights out of the poor unsuspecting Naruto, who backed away screaming knocking into Hinata, who was standing behind him, causing her to hit into the counter sending the rice in the bowl that was resting on said counter and a small container of soy sauce flying. Slipping on a puddle of water that had dropped from the bowl on it's trip to the stove, Hinata grabbed on to Naruto in an attempt to steady herself but was only successful in pulling him down with her._

_It all ended with Hinata on her back on the floor with Naruto laying on top of her both covered in rice and soy sauce, the bowl that he used to 'out the fire' had slipped out of his hands as he fell and had landed right on his head._

"_Hehe Sorry Hinata-chan" he said apologetically, from what he had heard of the way she protected her kitchen he was sure she was going to kill him, but to his surprise she just laughed._

"_Haha, I'm sorry, you just look so funny haha!!" she choked out._

_It was then he realised he was on the ground a bowl on his head covered in rice and soy sauce._

"_Haha you don't look half bad yourself "he said sitting up slightly flicking a rice grain off her nose. They both started laughing uncontrollably, not noticing that he was still straddling her ... Well that was until the others walked in to see what all the noise was about._

"_Uzumaki!! What are you doing to my cousin…?" Neji growled_

"_Eep!!" was the response from the blonde before he ran through the hall screaming like a little girl who just saw a spider, with Neji close on his heels. Ten-ten and Ino were both trying extremely hard to control they laughter, while Shikamaru was grinning and Hinata who, though was slightly worried, was stifling her giggles behind hand. _

_They followed the duo back into the living room to see both of them rolling on the floor Naruto in a head lock, while Neji was smirking in satisfaction. By this time Ten-ten and Ino were in stitches on the floor laughing, while Shikamaru was chuckling evilly. After some begging from Hinata, Neji reluctantly let go of Naruto who was slowly beginning to turn blue, and called for pizza, while the rest went to change. _

It was then that both Sasuke and Sakura realised they were the only ones still in uniform.

"Well I'll guess we'll go change now," Sakura stated, then she turned to Sasuke " Grab some clothes and follow me"

He obeyed her and got a change of clothes form his bag on the floor and followed her into the hall up the stairs and into her room.

"You can change here I'll take the bathroom" she said quietly, then turned and headed into a door on the left. He changed quickly into a pair of jeans and a dark blue muscle shirt then sat on her bed and took in his surroundings.

It was the first time he'd seen her room, and honestly, it suited her, vibrant and fun with the pink cherry blossom dancing around the room, a lot like her, their cheerfulness was the first thing you see. Then the background painted red it reminded him a bit about her sarcastic, slightly violent nature and short temper. The black bean bag and pillows, you don't notice until you really looked, to him were like the emotions she tried to hide. He might have been thinking too much into it but the room really suited her. A quick look in to her open closet told him what her favourite colours were, over half of her clothes were either black or red. He looked over to her desk and saw a huge book laying open on it. He got up and walked over and picked it up. It was probably heavier than half the books he owned put together, checking the cover he realised it was a medical skills book, and it wasn't the only one of it's kind there.

_Wow she sure does read a lot…_

"Sasuke are you done?" came a voice from the bathroom

"Hn.." he said

She opened the door and stepped out, she had on a light blue tank top and a pair of knee jeans, and had her hair up in a ponytail.

"You are such a cave man…" she said shaking her head throwing both of their uniforms in a basket of dirty clothes. There was an awkward silence as they just stood there looking at each other, It was Sakura who broke it…

"Look, about what happened down stairs….. I'm sorry" she started, she was having trouble meeting his eyes.

"Don't be…" this statement caused her to look up at him curiously, he realised this so he continued.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, it's as much your fault as it is mine. We both were looking for a source of comfort at the time, we weren't in out right minds. So it doesn't count."

"Really?" Sakura asked smiling

"Hn.."

"Caveman!" she said and hit him playfully

He smirked "So, friends Pinky?"

"Best friends" she exclaimed sticking out her tongue. He chuckled a bit and went to walk through the door but she stopped him.

"Wait there's one more thing" and with that she jumped on his back "All aboard the cave man express!! To the living room and step on it!!"

He was about to complain when he got an idea…

"Step on it huh?" he smirked "hold on to your hair Pinky" with that he ran from her room down the hall as fast as he could, considering he was indoors, causing her to let out a yelp that was half way between a scream and a laugh, when he got to the stairs however, he paused.

"Uh Sasuke?" just then he jumped and sat on the railing, and slid down, Sakura still on his back.

"Sasuke what the hell!!" she screamed though she was still laughing. Near the end he jumped of and ran the rest of the way to the living room where the others had already started eating, and deposited the laughing girl unceremoniously on the couch. "Haha, your evil! Haha" she managed to choke out

"You're the one who told me to step on it Pinky…" he replied smirking. It was only when someone cleared their throat did they remember there were other people present. Ino and Neji were looking at them with raised eyebrows, Naruto and Ten-ten looked like they were holding back laughter, Hinata was giggling softly behind her hand and Shikamaru….. Shikamaru…. Was asleep…

"You know what I'm not even going to ask" Ino said passing the box over to them.

"Hn.." Sasuke replied taking the box, sitting next to Sakura on the couch.

"Well now that's over we have about 30 minutes to waste until the movie starts," Ten-ten stated for her position next to the sleeping Shikamaru on the floor. "Any suggestions?"

"oo oo how bout we play truth or dare?!" squealed an excited Ino.

"Alright any objections…"Sakura asked

"Hn.."

"Nah,"

"Aa.."

"Nope!"

"No"

"Good then it's decided….. Some one's gonna have to wake Shikamaru though" Sakura pointed out.

"Oh can I?" Ten-ten asked hopefully

"I don't think he'd be too happy to wake up with a needle in is ass Ten…" Sakura deadpanned while the boys shuddered.

"Naruto-kun why don't you wake him?" Hinata asked him

_He sure is loud enough to…but in a cute way _she thought

"Can't, He's used to me waking him up, he's learnt to sleep through it…" he told her.

"Well that leaves only one loudmo- cough- I mean person left" Ten-ten said covering her slip up with a cough. "Ino, you wake him"

"Gladly" she got off couch were she was sitting next to Naruto and knelt down on the floor. She scooted closer to the sleeping genius and leaned down to his ear.

"Oh Shika-kun…WAKE THE HELL UP!!"

"Trouble woman what's with the screaming!"

"What screaming?" she chirped happily.

"Any way we're playing truth or dare so get up." she told him

"Fine… troublesome woman" he mumbled to last part to himself.

"Alright who wants to go first?" Sakura asked " Besides Naruto…" she added as she saw him start to open his mouth.

"I'll go" Hinata volunteered

"Ok sure"

"Ok.. Um… Sakura-chan, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare! Duh!!" she exclaimed

"Ok give Sasuke a lap dance…."

"WHAT!!" Sakura shouted while Sasuke twitched and Ino Ten-ten and Naruto burst out laughing.

"You chose dare Saku-chan, so you have to do it…"

"Hinata, if you weren't so cute, I'd say I hate you right now…" she said but got up none the less. "Ino get me my .."

Before she finished the music started

"Why do I have the feeling you people planned this…" she deadpanned

She moved until she was directly in front of Sasuke, and started to sway her hips to the music.

No matter what he did, Sasuke couldn't look away, honestly, he didn't want to.

_Where the hell did she learn to dance like that…_

_**I don't know, and for right now I don't care just shut up and watch**_

She spun her hips around again and again her entire body moving along with the beat slowly and gracefully dancing just out of his reach. At one point she moved her body down to the ground and slowly brought it back up, her eyes closed, lips parted.

_Oh Kami-sama.._

_**Sasu-chan we're getting a lil problem down below…**_

He tore his eyes off the dancing beauty and looked down to realise his pants had tightened considerably. He heard chuckling for his left and realised that Neji had also noticed his 'lil problem'. He glared at the Hyuuga boy before turning back to the girl in front him just as she stopped. He grabbed one of the throw pillows and pretended to move it away for her to sit back down, but in reality he had to make sure she didn't notice what she had done to him.

"Humph.. Happy now Hina…" she said, still slightly red in the face.

"Yup!" said girl replied.

"Sigh… fine, Naruto-baka, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare! Believe it!"

"Ummm strip to your boxers for the rest of the game."

Sasuke looked at her with a raised eyebrow while Naruto stripped, why would she want to see Naruto in his boxers, unless she was attracted to him… some how this thought upset him.. His mind was going a mile a minute, until he noticed the blush adorning a certain female Hyuuga's face as she tried to stop staring and his best friends naked chest. He turned to look back at Sakura, and the smirk on her face confirmed thoughts; she was getting revenge. This gave him a plan for his own revenge, he's just have to wait his turn…

"Teme, Truth or Dare."

_That was fast.._

_**don't get too happy we still have to get through our turn…**_

"Dare.."

"Sing I'm a little teapot!!"

"Dobe, what the hell…"

"You gotta do it…"

".. Hn.." He started up the song but he didn't sound like the normal cheesy nursery rhyme, and coming from him, the song sounded almost normal, if not slightly perverted.. (A/N don't ask how he sounded, ok just flow with me)

"Man your no fun, teme!"

"You told me sing it not how to sing it…"

"He's right you know" Hinata told Naruto, still finding very hard to make eye contact.

"Humph! Fine your turn Teme.." Naruto pouted

"Hyuuga, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth.."

"What's that matter Hyuuga, don't got enough balls for a dare, heck Sakura picked dare, and she doesn't even have balls.."

"Fine, Uchiha, dare.."

Sakura leaned close to Sasuke's ear "If I didn't know you were trying to get him back for something, I would have hit you for that last comment… so this better be good."

He smirked at her and turned his attention back to the Hyuuga in question. "Spend the next ten minutes in the broom closet over there with Ten-ten…."

"Fin-.."

"Let me finish Hyuuga… ten minutes… shirtless, both of you."

For the girls none of them had ever seen Ten-ten blush so hard, and for the guys they had never seen Neji blush period.

"Fine.." Neji told him pulling off his shirt revealing his chiselled six pack. If it was possible, Sakura just noticed her best friend turn about six shades redder.

He looked over to Ten-ten "well the sooner we go…"

"O-Oh right" she stammered. Standing up she walked toward him striping of her t-shirt thanking the heavens that she didn't put on her lacy semi- see- trough bra, that morning.

As soon as the door shut Sasuke turned back to Sakura who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Good enough for you Pinky?" he said his trademark smirk still adorning his face.

"Ah, it'll do." she laughed

In the closet

The closet was way too small in Ten-ten's opinion, but then again in her current situation it could have been the size of an olympic stadium and it would still be too small. But back to matters at hand, there in front of her was the toned chest of Neji Hyuuga, close enough to touch, and it was taking all her restraint not to…

_Why the hell must he be so damn hot!! _

Little did she know Neji was having the same thoughts as her; just slightly more graphic.

Now, Neji is human male, he may not act like it, and to some may not look like it, but he is. Being the human male he is, he is attracted to certain parts of the female body, that just happen to be located in the chest area. In normal terms… He's a breast man. However, he never gave his fans a second glance, because, well he has his standards, but he was defiantly glancing now, in fact he was almost flat out staring.

_Damn her chest is huge...and look so soft and touchab- No! this is Ten-ten your thinking about, she'd probably use me for target practice if she could read my mind now. Damn that stupid Uchiha. I need to distract myself some how…_

"Sorry you had to get dragged into this"He said as calmly as possible trying to keep his line of vision level with her face, not noticing she was having the same problems.

His sudden speech jumped her out of her own unwanted train of thought. She pulled her self together quickly before she replied, there was no way in hell she'd ever let a man believe she was gawking.

"The great Hyuuga Neji is apologizing… oh my don't I feel honoured …"she told him placing one hand on her hip.

"Yes, you should' he smirked at her

"Geeze what an ego Hyu- Neji" she corrected her self quickly blushing slightly at the memory of what happen the last time she called him by his family name.

"Ah, your learning Ten-chan" he said his smirk never leaving his face.

"Humph whatever.."

Outside closet

Sakura was lying upside down on the couch next to Sasuke, her back flat on the seat with her head falling over the edge, while her legs were crossed and thrown over the back.

"Your gonna break your neck you know" Sasuke warn her while Ino was lecturing Shikamaru about staying awake.

"No I wont, I'm comfortable" she told him happily

"Fine but I'm not carrying you to the hospital or paying your funeral bill…" he said to her in his usual monotone.

"Geeze with best friends like you who needs adults…" she deadpanned. She sighed and extended her hands to the ground. She pushed her back up and brought her legs up from the couch into a handstand, then brought her legs down until was in a standing position.

_**Damn she's flexible, we'll just have to find out what else she can do with that body of hers…. If you get my drift..**_

_Shut up… your almost as bad as Kakashi_

…_**.Well he did raise us, but anyway admit it you like her, I know I do, and technically I'm you so… well you should get it….**_

His internal argument was interrupted when Sakura plopped back on the couch.

"You know you really should lighten up" she said wisely, he just looked at her with a raised eyebrow so she continued, " You worry too much, if you continue this way you'll be one miserable old man" she teased

"Yea, teme keep this up and you'll never have a girlfriend" Naruto said cutting his ramen rant to Hinata short.

"Dobe, last time I checked you didn't have a girl either, and should I remind you who has the most fans…even though I wish they'd all die…"he mumbled the last part to himself, but just loud enough for Sakura to hear causing her to giggle slightly.

"I do believe he said girlfriend not whores" Ino stated matter-of-factly giving up on Shikamaru as a lost cause.

"She has a point" Hinata added

"Hn.."

"Aww just when I thought when we were gonna get conversation out of him" Ino teased.

Back in the closet

It felt like hours had passed them by as the stood in silence, but in fact, ….. It was only eight minutes. During those minutes, a thought had popped into Ten-ten's overly curious mind, and like Sakura when she wanted answers she got them.

"Hey Neji, can I ask you something?" she asked him "Oh and I'm gonna ask you whether you say yes or not, just asking to be polite.." she added grinning.

"If you insist.."

"Why are you such an antisocial prick?"

Neji looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"You heard me, you and Sasuke, are like blocks of ice…."

"Then why don't you ask him?" he asked her.

"Well I'm not stuck in a closet with him now am I?" She told he raising her own brow.

_Thank Kami, _Neji found himself thinking somehow glad it was him she was stuck with and not any one else. Shaking his head slightly to rid himself of "useless" thoughts he refocused on the girl in front him who had opened her mouth to continue.

"Besides, I'll let Sakura ask him, they seem closer" she said smirking

"I see your point" he told her returning her smirk.

"Well, you haven't answered me…."

He looked at he for a couple of seconds before answering "Why do want to know?" smirk not living his perfect features.

"Just curious" she told him

"Aww does Ten-chan care about me all of a sudden" he teased slowly moving closer to her

"N-no, I'm just c-curious that's all" she said backing away slightly

"If you say so" He right in front of her, smirk widening as he moved

"N-Neji?" she stammered unsure of what he was doing

"Oh by the way, Ten? Times up." he said and walked past her out the closet. It was only then she noticed she was standing in front the door…

_Stupid Hyuuga, he was stalling cause he knew the time was almost up._

_--_

Ino was on the floor in front of the arm chair that Shikamaru was sleeping on.

_I don't believe this, this is my Shika-kun, the first boy I ever liked, I wonder if he remembers me. _

She stared up at him wishfully sure no one would noticed her stares. Sasuke and Sakura where arguing about something or the other and Naruto was telling Hinata some made up story while she giggled and he antics.

_He really hasn't change a bit, still the lazy idiot I used to watch clouds with. _she continue to stare for a couple of minutes taking in all the features of his handsome face._ On second thought he has changed, he looks even better now._

The sound of the closet door opening brought Ino back to reality. She turned to see the normally stoic Hyuuga waltzing out of the closet, a barely visible smirk on his face followed by a blushing Ten-Ten. _hmm I wonder what happened to her?_

" Alright now that or 2 love birds are back, whose next?"

Yea i ended it there it was gettin sorta long :p plz review... Quote for the day: become one with the cookie ... (i have odd family)


	10. Chapter 10: Some one wake up Nara

Ok so i wouldnt really call this a chapter its just somethin i wrote today cause i was home sick and felt bad about not updating recently, so it not really that long. im srry i havent had the time to wirte more but school work and everythin is tryin to kill me.... any who i would really like to thak every 1 who review, u dont know how much it meant for to me to read every one of them. So thanks to: **midnightanimeangelrainthorn, Princess of Storms, sasusaku dude, Kiba Hyuuga, mangafilipina, Maroon Fire, and Dawn-Aurora. **Love u guys...

So any who on with the Disclaimer: No i do not own Naruto, so kindly dont send the lawyer ppl after me, thank you :)

------------------------------------------

Warm…

Since when was her bed so warm?

O well she didn't care, she was comfortable. She snuggled closer to her pillow, ignoring the fact that it smelt a lot better than it normally did, too sleepy to care about it or the mysterious weight on her waist. She was just getting back to sleep when her pillow moved…. On any normal morning she might have screamed but today she was far to content to care…. Well that was until her pillow decided to groan…..

_**WTH!**_

Her eyes shot open to be met with nothing but blue material she slowly moved her eyes up until her gaze locked with her 'pillow'

"UUhhh… morning?" she said uncertainly a very familiar pink tint spreading across her face

"Hn.."

He turned his head so he wasn't looking at her but she could have sworn she saw a hint of pink across his face.

"Uh Sakura.. Can you get off of me now….?" as he removed his arm slowly from her waist

"Oh… um right.."

She slowly dismounted her self from his lap where she had apparently been sleeping, and turned to her friends desperately hoping they were still asleep and didn't notice her pervious position.

She thanked Kami-sama that they were the first one up, as an evil grin spread across her face. She ran upstairs as quickly as quietly as possible remembering the events of the night before laughing silently to herself.

After Neji and Ten-ten came from the closet the game continued, with Neji daring Ino to go outside and shout that she's a blonde idiot (A/N no offence to blondes) 5 times, which lead to Ino wanting to get back at Neji by daring Hinata to kiss Naruto, which an all too willing Naruto, complied to instantly, causing Hinata to faint and Ten-ten having to restrain a fuming Neji thus bringing an end to their game.

As she rummaged quickly through her draws she tried to remember what had happened for the rest of the night. They had all gotten comfortable to watch the movie that was showing on TV, Which turned out to be Saw 4. Sakura remembered her and Ten-ten laughing at the strange whimpering noises coming from Naruto who was clutching Hinata for dear life, Hinata herself was watching through the gaps in her fingers. And Ino who was clamped on to the leg of Shikamaru who was asleep in the armchair above her spot on the ground. She remembered half way through the movie her eyelids started getting heavy while staring at the screen causing a particular part of the movie to catch her off guard making her to grab Sasukes' arm in surprise, said persons only response was to smirk down at her. From there everything went blurry. She figured she must have fallen asleep on him which sorta explained their positioning this morning.

"Ha!" she whispered as she found what she was looking for, picking it up she ran back down stairs.

Sasuke was still sitting sleepily on the couch as she ran back into the room.

_How the hell can she have this much energy in the morning._

Realising what she had in her hand he raised an eyebrow at her, the pink hair female simply jabbed her thumb towards their sleeping comrades and mouthed to him a word that caused a large smirk to spread across his no longer sleepy face

Black mail…

_Click_

_Flash_

_Click _

_Flash_

_Click _

_Flash_

As Sasuke went to the kitchen to make some coffee, the grin that had recently made a home on Sakuras face had now widened as she stared at her camera. There on the little digital screen was Ino fast asleep legs and arms clamped firmly round Shikamarus outstretched legs. The other leg draped over the edge on one side of the smaller couch while his head was titled back at a very odd angle mouth wide and drool seeping out.

Next was a picture of Hinata who had fallen asleep in a sitting position on the floor her back to the other side the of the small couch Shikamaru was on and Naruto whose head was cradled in his folded arms resting in Hinata lap, knees on the ground close to his chest his butt in the air while Hinatas hand seemed to be scratching him behind his ear.

Lastly there was Neji who was sitting up straight in his chair, elbows on the arm rest, hands clasped in front of him, perched on the back of his chair was Ten-ten, legs around his shoulders with her chest squashed against his head arms falling limply to the sides while her head lolled forward causing their foreheads to touch.

As she continued to grin at the pictures, that could be her ticket out of chores for the rest of the month she happened to glace across to the date printed in yellow at the top of her screen. Some how it seemed of some importance to her…

_Hmmm I wonder what could be so important about the 21__st__…… 21__st....__ 20... 1__st__…..wait…_

It was then realisation hit her like a ton of bricks…. So she did what any one would do if hit by said ton of bricks…..

She screamed…….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Aaaahhhhh!"

"Dattebayo!!"

"Huh?"

_Thump_

"Fuck!!"

"Hn.."

Her not to quiet exclamation succeeded in waking up the rest of the house hold, causing Ino to spring up on to Shikamaru's lap, her foot hitting Naruto in the process causing him to fall on his side, waking a confused Hinata. All of the noise startled Ten-ten into sudden consciousness causing her to drop off the chair thus leading to the string of profanities now following freely from her mouth. Neji just shifted his positions slightly while opening their eyes.

"Forehead! Why are you screaming so early in the morning!!" Ino screeched finally pulling herself together getting off a still sleeping Shikamaru.

"It's the 21st….."

" So.." ten-ten said brushing off her clothes

"The day of the tryouts…."

The girls eyes widened at this, since they had all forgotten but Ino calmed herself again…

"But that no reason to scream…"

"You don't get it the try outs start at 1 …and its 11:30"

"I still don't get you point, it takes us just about an hour to get dressed and eat and 15 mins to get there we have time" Ten-ten stated matter-of-factly, as Sasuke strode in nonchalantly with a cup of coffee.

"Urrgghhh! It takes us an hour because we all have our own bathroom…. But in case you haven't noticed there are 8 of us and 4 bathrooms!!!! So unless we all plan on doubling up in the showers we're LATE!!!!" she huffed, then started her mental countdown….

3...

2..

1.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Alright alright calm down, the boys go take a quick shower while the girls and I help Hina make breakfast and eat, when your done put on your boxers and head down here so we can take a showers and you all eat and dress it'll take to long for us to wait on you all to dress in there." Sakura order hand on her hip " we must all be at the front door at 12: 10 the latest. Is that clear!"

"Hai Saku-chan!!" 3 girls chorused

"Hn…" (A/N which 2 two boys said this famous line, ill give you a cookie if u get it right)

"Sir, yes sir!"

"NARUTO!!!"

" I-I m-mean m'am"

"Oh and some one wake Nara…"

---------------------------------------------------------

Yup that its short, and maybe not so sweet.... dont kill me review!!! oh and poll on who the judges should be i already have 1 suprise guest for the girls but i need some more to make a group (personalized cookies if u guess the guest right)


End file.
